What the hell is happening
by chibimelodee
Summary: What if Crowley did something wrong and send Bobby in the body of Sir Carter Cushing ? Will Edith still marry Thomas ? How will Bobby return to his time ?
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is my first cross-over fanfiction. I am a huge fan of the Supernatural series and, even if I didn't like at first Crimson Peak, I really like the story afterwards…_

 _I hope you'll like my story ^_^_

Chapter 1

Something was wrong. Something was definitively wrong. That pact with Crowley was supposed to heal him and yes, he was standing on his two feet. But he was also standing in a unknown shower room. A sweet, old, very old tune was being played on a phonograph. Bobby studied himself in the mirror, noticing he was in robes. He still had the same face, his beard was a little longer and God does he looked tired and thoughtful. What the hell was happening ? An attendant arrived with clean towels, making all ready for Bobby's apparently shave.

\- The water's hot, just the way you like it, sir, he said as he turned on one of the showers. Would you like the same as usual ? Ham and eggs ? A bit of coffee maybe ?

\- Yeah. Do that, lad, Bobby replied trying to not look out of place. And the Times too !

\- Right away, the attendant said as he walked away.

This is weird. All seemed out of times. He needed to know where and when the bloody hell he was ! Thinking about it, he started to see that making a pact with Crowley was really, like really really a bad idea. Maybe the attendant could help him figured out what was happening.

Checking if he was alone on this room, he began to mumble unintelligible thing. He had to come back. Sam and Dean needed him ! The Apocalypse was happening !

\- CASTIEL, YOU IDJIT ! Bobby screamed. I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME ! BRING ME BACK NOW ! THE BOYS NEED ME, SO YOU BETTER BRING YOUR ANGEL ASS RIGHT NOW AND GET ME TO THEM !

He waited several minutes but nothing came. He repeated and repeated the "prayer" to this angel Dean considered like his fairy god-mother. But nothing came. Bobby had to face the truth. Crowley has been playing him all along and there's nothing he could do about it. Well, perhaps he could if he had the right book, herbs, witch as so on. He needed to adapt.

The water running down the showers was so hot everything was foggy. In wishpering, he took the razor blade. This beard was way too long for him anyways. But how the hell could he managed to shave if he couldn't see himself in that damn mirror ! Mist clouded his vision as he began to prepare. Then a shadow flitted behind him, startling hom and he turned to see if someone was there. But, there was no one. He could swore that someone, or something was there. The air was still hot so he knew it was no ghost.

\- Who's there ? Castiel ? Crowley ?

The shadow appeared briefly in his vision but was gone just as fast as it was coming. His hunter's instinct told him to be ready for whatever was coming. He quiclky hid the razor blade in his loose sleeve. He had the distinct feeling he was not alone.

Hot water was spilling over the bassin. With all his thought, he had forgotten to turn it off and he was now wading in a puddle of hot water. The soap brick fell. With a grunt, he bent to pick it up. The shadow was there again but he pretend to ignore it. Then, someone grabbed him by the cuff of his robe and the back of his head. Alas, this someone didn't know about his hunter's reflexes. Before his opponent could do something, Bobby took the razor blade out of his sleeve and stabbed it. Apparently, this didn't seem to bother his enemy and Bobby's head was slammed down against the basin's corner.

\- You, idjit ! You have no idea who you're dealing with, he said between his teeth, turning to face his opponent.

\- Well, Sir Cushing, aren't you a little difficult to die, a female voice answered him.

Removing the blade from her left arm, the feminine form came to him but Bobby was too quick. As soon the woman, who apparently wanted his host or whatever he was dead, was on the ground, slipping on a puddle, unable to move. Bobby has no remorse killing supernatural creatures but refused to murder a mere mortal. He knocked her out with one punch, just when the attendant came by, carrying a tray with his breakfast and newspaper.

The scene was apparently too much for the young man, who dropped the tray, the china plate breaking in a million of pieces when it met the floor.

\- Don't stay like that ! Bobby said with authority. Call someone !


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's a new chapter... I just couldn't let go writing lol_

 _Thanks to Marina Ka-Fai and Blondie 20000 for their review. I hope I'll like this chapter too._

 _I'll be posting a new story tomorrow ^_^ I hope you'll read it too ;) It will be called "The Butterflies Mansion"_

CHAPTER 2

Everything happened very fast and before Bobby could think straight he was dressed, a bandage around his head to stop his forehead to bleed. And there he was, sitting in a police interrogation room. When a young policeman finally arrived, Bobby glared at him, hoping he was playing his role well enough.

\- I expect this crazy woman to be punished ! Attacking a respectable man (he certainly hoped he was) like me in a shower room of a men club ! It's a shame !

\- Sir Cushing...

\- Yes, it's my name, Sir Carter Cushing (luckily he had found "his" paper on his jacket) you better take care of this psycopath than interrogate me !

\- But Sir, she said it's a misunderstanding... that she came to give your check back and that you flipped on a pudde...

\- Bullshit ! She hit me and then SHE flipped. I was just defending myself ! Who are you going to believe ?

Bobby was really great at improvising. All his hunter years learned him that as well and by the look of the policeman, he was doing a good job. The cop clearly was uncomfortable. Rookies were really a good target.

\- Look, Bobby said with a reconforting smile, if you let me leave this room now, I will not tell your superior how you treated me. I have a lot of thinks to do and my head hurt. I have a commotion you know...

\- F... Fine Sir... I'll forbide Lady Sharpe to come close to you... Your daughter is waiting for you in the hall...

A daughter ? This world was freakyier than he was expecting ! He could not have a daughter ! Yes, he considered Sam and Dean his sons but a daughter ? He was not father-material and he frankly didn't know how to talk to a girl ! He couldn't imagine dealing with a young girl or even worse, a bloody teenager ! When he arrived in the hall, a blonde, almost white haired, woman ran to him and hugged him.

\- Father, you did me quite a fright ! What happened ? How are you feeling ? No way you're going to work today... You need to rest ! And... I need to talk to you...

This fragile woman should be his daughter... Strange... she didn't look like him... her big eyes stared at him with emotion and concern. She must really loved her father... she was very elegant and beautiful in her own way.

\- Can we talk about that at home, my child ?

Bobby had no idea what her name was... He thought that playing with his head injury was the best he could do... What sort of a father he could be if he had forgotten the name of his very own flesh and blood...

When they arrived to a big mansion he supposed to be their home, his daughter insisted for him to rest in his favorite armchair...

\- Father, what happened ? She asked slowly

\- I tell you what happened ! A bloody lunatic came in the shower room of my club and attacked me ! That's what happened ! Luckily I was able to defend myself or she would have killed me !

\- Lady Lucille said it was a misunderstanding !... that you...

\- You know her ?

\- Of course Father... she was there last night with her brother for supper... Are you alright ? Should I call Alan ?

\- Balls ! My own daughter is trusting a psycopath instead of her own father ! Bobby whispered... I'm afraid I have some memory problem... The stroke on my head should have been stronger than I expected...

\- Don't play like that ! You PAID them to go back to England so that Thomas could not court me anymore !

\- What ?! Who's the bloody hell is Thomas ?

\- Sir Thomas Sharpe, Lucille's brother ! Are you sure you are okay ?

Even if she had asked for his well being, Bobby knew that the young woman was mad. The way her eyes stared at him, her lips to twist at his lies... If her father truly has paid the man his daughter loved to go away, then it was understandable... But the fact he nearly died at the hand of the sister of his "daughter"'s love interest was too much... He didn't know why "he" did that but is was a pretty good idea. No way she was going to see them again ! He had to try not to get angry. He had to stay in his role.

\- I don't have to explain you why I did what I did ! You just have to know I did it for your well-being...

\- But Father ! You made him broke my heart ! Why...

That was enough for him... He couldn't let an innocent girl with this crazy woman !

\- ENOUGH you idijt !

\- Father, language !

\- Now shut the fuck up and listen to me ! This Lucille tried to kill me and you blame me for arranging her and her blasted brother to leave ! Balls ! This world is crazy ! I thought I have seen it all but I was wrong ! Now go to your room and stay there !

Tears started to show on the woman eyes but she refused to let them fall. She ran toward the stairs, shouting :

\- You never spoke to me like that !

\- Boohoo, sorry your feelings hurt, Princess

Finally alone, a bit shaken by what was just happened with his newly daughter, Bobby visited the house to find the kitchen. Maybe there, he would find some herbs and oils he could use to summon Crowley... when he finally find what he was looking for, someone knocked on the front door. A young domestic he had never seen opened and came to annonce the Barronet Thomas Sharpe. Bobby gave the lad his day before rushing to the hall where he met a handsome young man, with dark hair and pearcing blue eyes. So this was the brother... interesting... He needed to be alone. This would have to be quick.

\- Sir Cushing, I came here to apologize... My sister...

\- She tried to kill me ! Now get out of here ! You'll never see my daughter again ! OUT !

Thomas backed down. He never thought that Carter Cushing could be so... dramatic, so... violent. Sure, what Lucille has done was unforgivable but... he was not his sister...

\- May I see Edith one last time ? The barronet asked, not looking into her father's eyes.

\- Over my dead body ! Bobby screamed before slamming the door on his shocked face.

Summoning a demon was quite simple, if you knew what do to... And, luckily for Bobby, this Carter seemed to have all he needed. Preparing the trap, he could hear Edith crying. Edith... so that was her name. He secretly hoped that this new information would be useless to him, that he would be home soon, with Dean and Sam, that the Apocalypse would be behind them...

Instead of the familiar accountable face of Crowley, Bobby soon faced a skinny, short strange man who looked at him with big black eyes. His hand-me-down clothes were too big for him.

\- Crowley ? Bobby asked hesitantly

\- Yes, that's my name... and who is the first one to ever summon me directly ?

\- Crowley, you son of a...

\- Bitch ? Yes she was... Witch too if you allow me to say... She was reeeeeeeeeally crazy that one ! But I suspect you didn't summon me to talk about dear old mum... And you seem to know me...

\- Don't play with me, you idjit ! Bring me back to Sam and Dean so we can stop bloody Lucifer !

\- The Devil is still in his cage and he is not going to go free pretty soon... what if we start with the beginning... how do you know me ?

Bobby tried to explain his best about what was happening, Crowley complicating his task by commenting every single details... After a very long hour of explication, the demon was quite shocked.

\- So, a simple crossroads-demon like me is preventing the Apocalypse with hunters ! Wow !

\- Bring me back now !

\- I can't ! I don't even know why my futur-self will do that to you... Time travel is very difficult... but enough talking, you wasted to much of my time, and time means lost souls... My boss won't be happy...

\- Don't worry about Lilith... that bitch will be dead soon enough... beside, you idjit can't go anywhere, Bobby said revealing the demon trap, coming nearer the demon with a bottle of holy water...

Outside the house, not caring about the heavy rain, Thomas stood still, hopelessly watching Edith's window. The young woman smiled sadly, waving at him...


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to Marina Ka-Fai and Blondie 20000. I really hope you'll enjoy this new chapter._

 _Special message for Blondie 2000 : I'm really glad you enjoy my story... You're right, poor Bobby, having to deal with Edith is more difficult than deal with supernatural creatures... Can't wait to read what you'll think of this new chapter ;)_

 _If you like this story, don't forget to read my new one : The Butterflies Mansion ;)_

CHAPTER 3

After torturing Crowley for a while, Bobby began to think every hopes was gone... Maybe he has to stay there, in this long-past era, living as Sir Carter Cushing with his daughter, Edith... Speaking of Edith, her cries was long gone and he couldn't hear a single sound upstairs... Maybe she had finally came in her senses. Maybe she had fallen asleep... After all, a good night could not hurt. Crowley will still be here tomorrow, thanks to the strong trap Bobby made... He poured himself a glass of whisky before sitting on the armchair and falling asleep. The morning came fast but it was Crowley's protests that woke Bobby up.

\- Did you see a young lady ? Bobby asked without answering to whatever the demon said.

\- I refuse to stay here, you mortal ! Let me free, now !

A holy water-shoot made Crowley yelled.

\- I saw no-one !

This was really stange… She should be awake by now, hearing the clamor of the demon. With a sigh, he began to go upstairs. He wasn't feeling well enough to deal with her right now and didn't know how to explain the presence of Crowley in the living room. He opened the first door, revealing a bedroom full of books. It was very dark, despite the opened windows… Noticing a white nightgown laying on the bed, he supposed this was Edith's room. But she was not there… The bed was not undone, the wardrobe was wide open, some books on the floor… Were was she ? A letter was resting on desk near the biggest window… Written in a elegant cursive manner was « his » name. Tremulously, Bobby opened it.

 _« My dear Father,_

 _I am really sorry we must separate in such way. You changed so much in so little time…_

 _I am sure that Lucille has a very good explication to what happened. You just refused to hear her, just like you refused to hear Thomas' idea._

 _It breaks my heart to do it without your consent but earlier today, Thomas proposed to me. Love can be found in some strange place and I find it in someone I'm supposed to hate. Don't blame me, father, but I said Yes and now my destiny is linked to his._ _I'm not the kind of girl who follows her heart, but just for this time, allow me to be this girl._

 _By the time you read that letter, I'm probably alrealdy married to the man I love and on my way to Allerdale Hall, his mansion in England. I'm going to live my own life, far away of every problem._

 _My only hope is, that one day, you'll forgive me and come visit._

 _Yours always,_

 _Your daughter,_

 _Edith Cushing soon-to-be Lady Sharpe. »_

Bobby couldn't believed what he was reading… This stupid little brat was gone with the brother of the woman who tried to murder him and she defended her ! Even if he knew Edith was not his real daughter, he felt the need to do what's right for her. He needed her to come back home before she makes the greatest mistake of her life ! He didn't know why but he was sure it was a mistake, she was going to regret it. He felt almost betrayed by his daughter he just met. How could she be so stupid ?

His first impression of this man was not really great, he was too polite to be honest or really dumb. Coming to his home after his sister tried to kill him was a foolish thing to do… and this silly barronet still believed he could court Edith after all that ! Supernatural creatures, he could dealt with, simple human beings, it was too complicated… especially when they are brainless… He could understand that this barronet could be a complete moron, remembering the fact that « he » gave him a check to leave… This Thomas must do all that for money… But Edith… He hadn't even thought of having a daughter one day and he had hoped that she had a brain ! But apparently, no ! Going away like Romeo and Juliet with a handsome stupid man, knowing he could be involved in his almost murder… That was insane, he couldn't believe that ! He had to save her from her stupidity !

\- Change of plan ! Bobby declared when he came back to the living room.

\- You set me free ? Crowley asked with a little bit of hope.

\- How about making a deal ?

\- What are you going to give me ? You already sold you soul to my futur-self and there's nothing I want other than that…

\- What about 2 noble souls ? Sir and Lady Sharpe ? This could impress your boss and you could be promoted ! But I can see you're not interest, so I'm going alone and let you root here…

\- Wait, wait, wait ! You're ready to sell me souls of innocents ? Are you sure you're not out-of-your-mind ? You're supposed to be the good fellow…

\- Listen, this stupid little brat who apparantly is my daughter ran away with them ! I have to get her back, I don't care about consequences, I don't have this luxury ! Maybe you sent me here on purpose… I don't know… So, either you help me and bring 2 fresh souls to your boss or you stay here, sobbing here like a baby !

\- How about a kiss to seal the deal ?

\- No more kiss ! You get me fooled once, not twice ! Bloody demon ! We do it the old way, signing a damn contract with my blood should be enough, yeah ?

\- It is, but not as funny as a kiss… Crowley answered, smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

_Marina Ka-Fai, Blondie 20000, thanks for the reviews... I hope you still like my story ;)  
Please tell me what you think about it and what you want me to add in it ^_^_

CHAPTER 4

Bobby really wasn't a big fan of boat travelling… In fact, he was always sick on a boat… And travelling on a boat in the early twentieth century was really not a great idea ! He spent the majority of his time on the bathroom…

The blasted demon laughed at him and tried to collect souls when Bobby was sick… People were really suggestible and ready to sell a thing so trivial as their souls just to not be sick. Working with this hunter was, after all, not a bad idea. It was, actually, really lucrative. It was the best trip ever for Crowley. He could easily be promoted with his 25 souls collected in 2 weeks. And, last but not least, Sir Carter Cushing was paying everything ! He never was against the idea to kill one or two lads for money, but on this trip he doesn't have to bother with such things… He could just… enjoy ! Poor Bobby, he could watch over him during this travel… Luckily, dear old Crowley was there to put some Narcissus pseudonarcissus on Bobby whisky every time he could. His mum should be so proud of him for once.

Once they arrived on land, Bobby almost kissed the ground, so relieved to leave this blasted sea…

\- Now, do you know where we can find horses on this fucking country ?

\- Who needs horses when you have me, Crowley said with a wink before slapping his finger.

They both landed close to some gates. It was beautifully engraved « Allerdale Hall ».

\- What was that ?! Bobby screamed. What did you do ?

\- I transported us, the demon replied, shrugging his shoulders. Why ? I don't do that anymore in the futur ?

\- You fucking IDIJT ! I almost died on that boat and we could be here 2 weeks ago !

\- Yes, but they weren't here 2 weeks ago, they took the boat too, don't you think ? So, who's the idiot now ?

\- Don't play games with me, little one, son of a…

\- Yeah, yeah… you already said it… she was a bitch… we all know that… Does everyone talk like you in the futur ? The Shakespeare language is trully dead if yes… Your vocabulary is very limited, old pal, just like your spirit !

Hearing all that, Bobby couldn't do anything but punch him on his face and nearly strangle him.

\- Wait ! Choke me is not part of this contract ! I'm pretty fond of this flesh pajamas. I don't want you to damage it… See the bright side, we're arrived !

\- We better go inside, so I can talk to Edith !

They went out on muddy road, leading them to the mansion. Everyting was desert, smoggy, lifeless… Not even a singing bird or a noisy beatle… Bobby has a nasty felling, coming closer to the house. Walking on this odd path, a bright light suddlenly blinded them, disappearing as fast as it came.

\- Thank you for choosing Hell Travel. Be sure to give us a good mark on TripAdvisor, a familiar voice said mockingly

\- Crowley ? Bobby asked, facing the oh-so well-known face Crowley, the Crowley of the futur.

\- Yes, the two demons answered at the same time

Next to Crowley stood Dean, hurt, broken, full of dried blood. Bobby hugged him fiersly.

\- Dean... What are you doing here ? What happened ? Where's Sam ?

\- In the cage... with Lucifer... Bobby, Sam's gone... and he is not coming back... I couldn't lose you too... have to find you... made a deal with Crowley... I brought you this... Dean managed to say, holding back his tears.

He gave him his favorite blue and white cap. During this brief reunion, the two hunters didn't saw the two Crowley, peering at each other. It was clear that the young Crowley was really wishing to ask questions but the older one was looking at him with disdain...

\- Sooooo... you're me ! Me in one hundred years !

\- Don't get too excited, kid... you've got to come a long way to become me ! I dont know what the old Bobby said to you but you're looking to the new King of Hell !

Before young Crowley could say something, Bobby hit the older one hard !

\- That's for bringing me here !

\- Calm down Grandpa... I just miscalculated... Now say goodbye to my other self so I can bring you back both and claim my throne...

\- I can't, the old hunter replied, we have to save Edith !

\- Edith ? Who the hell is Edith ? Dean asked, raising an eyebrow

\- My daughter... well no, she's not... well kind of... she is the daughter of this body... how to explain...

Dean looked at him, incredulious. What was happening here ? He couldn't even mourn his brother in peace... He had to delay his promess to Sammy...

\- But why ? Crowley asked... She is not trully your daughter ! You really want to save the damsell in distress ?

\- If you had a soul, you'd get it... Bobby grumbled, starting to walking toward the mansion.

Old Crowley placed a hand on his heart, trying to look hurt... After all, he could stay here a little, teach himself a few strings of the souls market. If he was now the King of Hell, it was thanks to these hunters. This thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. Maybe if he helped them one more time, they called it even.

The four men walked slowly... In front of them stood a huge manor. Bobby snorted. If Edith excepected to live in a beautiful and rich house, she was definitively wrong. The building was clearly outdated. The stairs leading to the door was wrecked. The facade was dirty and some bricks were missing. The house was surrounded by dead brown grass and skeletal trees. The sight of the once-magnificent estate now fallen bought gloomy feelings to Bobby.

Slowly, he knocked on the door, whishing to see Edith's face. Instead, he got face-to-face with the psycopath woman who tried to kill him !

\- BALLS !


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the fifth chapter... I really loved, writing the "romance" of Crowley and Lucille... I hope you'll like it._

 _Thanks to Marina and Blondie for their reviews._

CHAPTER 5

The look of Lucille's face was incredibly funny. Clearly, she was shocked, stunned… Why the bloody hell Sir Cushing was here ?

\- When they told me to get away from you, I never thought you'd come willingly to me, she said, trying to look fine and emotionless.

\- Is my daughter here ? EDITH ?

\- No needs to shout Sir Cushing… Edith and Thomas are on their way, they must arrive in a few hours.

Bobby grumbled between his teeth… Great ! So now, they must wait with this murderer… That was bloody fantastic…

\- Can we come in ? Dean asked. It's really cold outside.

Lucille narrowed her eyes.

\- And you are…

\- Dean Winchester, a friend of Bob… Cushing, he answered, remembering how that woman called the old man… And there's Crowley and…

\- Fergus !

\- I'm not Fergus anymore !

\- But you're not Crowley yet, the old Crowley replied, ending this little talk.

With fireback, Lucille let the four men entered. She'd have to solve this problem quick. She swore that these strangers will not be leaving this manor alive. An accident can happen very fast in an old mansion like that… Perhaps a fall on the stairs or in the clay tanks. Think quick but, act even quicker. Edith should not see her father here…

\- Maybe you would like to fresh up, Lucille noted, seeing Dean's dirty clothes. The bathroom is upstairs. I must warn you, the water may run red at first… You may find some man clothes in the master bedroom…

She quickly left the hall, leaving the two hunters and the two demons alone.

\- Go clean yourself, the old Crowley snorted, pointing the shaky stairs.

\- You're not coming ? I may perhaps find something…

\- Oh no, it's not safe out there, there's ghosts upstairs.

Bobby didn't bother to listen to them, watching instead the great hall they were standing in. There was a huge hole in the roof. The snowflakes were drifting from it, bringing a most cold temperature than outside. The four walls were full of portraits and some gothic arches decorated the

interior. A small elevator was standing on a corner. When Bobby walked towards the center of the room, he felt the wooden parquet sank in, bringing some red clay at the surface… If it was possible, the inside was even worse than the outside ! This was where his daughter will live… It couldn't let that happened… Lucille shortly came back, a key on her hand.

\- Let me show you where we stock the clay, Sir Cushing... A business man like you should appreciate this little tour and maybe we can revalue your opinion on my brother's proposition...

Bobby followed her, his legs shaking... Something was wrong in here. He waved at the two Crowley to follow him and they all took the elevator. They were squeezeed together, barely having space to breathe.

\- I apologise, my lady, Crowley said, with a big smile, after puttig deliberantly a hand on her butt. This machine is really small.

Lucille didn't even bother to answer, trying to avoid to look of this strange man. She decided he was the first one to go. He would pay for this. Luckily, the trip to the cellar was quick or Lucille could have thought to kill them in here.

The lady of the house sent the three men to go ahead, she had to take care of an old luggage of her that was here. A strange form appeared on of the tank of clay when Lucille went upstairs. After the little shock he felt, Bobby went nearer. A broken skull was forming on the liquid clay. The death of this ghost must trully had been horrible. Anger and despear was clearly written on the ghostly face. A small wisper came from it, not loud enough for the hunter to understand. He bent over to listen. Lucille came back at this moment and saw an occasion to make this disruptive man disappear. She came near him, moving exaggeratedly her hips and gave him a hit with her hips, causing him to nearly fall in the clay. Bobby quickly turned back, watching her with narrowed eyes.

\- You must be careful Sir Cushing, the floor here is slippy and an accident is quick to happen.

The young Crowley laughed softly and, as Lucille turned her back to watch something, Bobby whispered :

\- She pushed me !

The little tour of the installation in the cellar was prompt and soon, they were in the cold hall again. It's with great surprise they all saw Dean, sitting on his bump at the end of the stairs. He was chafing his back, grimacing with pain.

\- What happened ?

\- I fell... The bloody stairs are wrecked and I slipped on one... Almost killed myself when I dropped... You should think about repaired these, ma'am...

\- Why aren't you dead ? Lucille mumbled to herself.

\- He's a little hard to kill… Trust me, I tried, Crowley answered with a smirk.

Disgusted to be so near this little man, Lucille backed away and went to the front door… She needed to think about a new paln and Thomas' invention has to do the trick.

\- Follow me, gentlemen… Let me show you the engine Thomas invented. I'm sure that, when you'll saw it, you'll be ready to invest.

The machine was imposant but clearly not finished. Some pieces were laying on the floor. With curiosity, Bobby, Dean and the young Crowley came nearer to examine it. Knowing a lot about car repeared, the two hunters quickly noticed what to do to make the blasted engine work. As they were bowing on it to have a better view, the woman activated the invention, nearly cutting them in two.

Lucille watched them going away with attention. She felt a hand on her hips and swang to see that Crowley was near her, smirking. Without thinking, she took a small dagger out of her sleeve and stabbed him on the stomach. The man didn't even flinched, his smile growing larger. He took the weapon carefully out of him, without breaking contact of Lucille's eyes.

\- You're good, he said… But I'm Crowley… I really like you. You know, we have a common point. I torture all my friends, that's how I show love… And you, my dear, are the same. And you're… Well, I'm sure you have a wonderful personnality, dear.

Lucille's face was clearly shocked, her eyes still on her dagger full of crimson blood.

\- How ?... You should be… dead…

\- That's my litlle secret, he whispered while blinking. And you know what ? I'll keep yours… Killing them is really a bad idea, darling. You must give up now…

Crowley went near the three other men.

\- I told you it's not safe out here, he said, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder… I hate ghosts… You cannot trust them, they always do what they want… You can't have a serious discussion with them… They always disappear… They get angry with no reasons… Werewolves, vampires, demons… I can deal with them, but ghosts ? Yuck !

\- Let's go inside... I'm freezing, the young Crowley said, watching himself make puppy eyes to the mistress of the house.

\- Do you drink tea ? Lucille asked once they were inside, comfortably sitting on the huge couch.

\- We don't drink tea, Dean smirked.

\- And what do you drink ?

\- No tea !

\- Too bad, it's all we've got, she said walking to the kitchen.

\- Look at her body and look at her moves, now that's what I call a woman, the old Crowley said. I think I could be falling here for this woman… What a woman !

She came back some minutes later, carying a tray with several cups.

\- Drink up while it's hot, otherwise it will become bitter…

Crowley took quickly a cup of hot tea and winked at her.

\- I love it when it's bitter, haggish…

\- What ? How did you just call me ?

\- Don't need to be shy, my pet…

\- How dare you ?

\- How dare me ? How dare you ? By the way, should I tell them our little secret ?

Dean tried not to vomit, seeing the demon trying to seduce that strange woman. Young Crowley took a cup and sniffed it, clearly deranged by something. Bobby took out a flask of whiskey, poured some in two cups and proffered one to Dean with a wink. Young Crowley drew near the old one and whispered to his ear :

\- Do you think I should tell them it's poisonned ? I can smell it…

Crowley watched him disdainfully and hissed :

\- Really ? You can smell it ?... You're really pathetic… I can't believe you're me… I knew it was poisonned before she brought the cups… Is she remarkable ?... If I had a soul, I could tell she's my soulmate…

\- Yes but… what do we do about them ?

\- Nothing… Nothing at all… I already solved this problem… What do you think… Our mother too was a witch… And I'm the King of Hell…

Dean and Bobby took a sip of the tea and simultaneously, they spitted the bitter drink. Bobby screamed at Lucille :

\- Are you trying to kill us ? Your tea is really…

\- Marvellous, the older Crowley said, cutting the speech of the hunter. We could never thank you enough of your wonderful hospitality, haggish…

Lucille shook of anger, opened her mouth, but before she could speak, a soft masculin voice was heard.

\- Lucille ?... Lucille !


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm going on a work trip to England so here's the last chapter before I come back._

 _I hope this chapter will pleased you and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger at the end ;) But, it's more funny, right ?_

 _Thanks to Marina and Blondie... I hope you'll like this chapter._

CHAPTER 6

\- Dear Lucille, it's so good to see you, Thomas exclaimed, embracing his sister, clearly not aware of their audience.

Edith paled when she saw that her father was sitting on her new house, with three other men she didn't know.

\- Father !

\- Oh look, it's the newly wed-couple of the boat ! the young Crowley said, raising to go shake hands with Thomas.

Bobby turned back to him, visibly shocked.

\- We were on the same boat ?

\- Well yes… I must admit I didn't see them much, they were always on their cabin…

The young Crowley blinked at the couple and retreated when Bobby began to scream at him !

\- They were with us all this time and you NEVER told me !

\- I… I didn't know… You never… Your daughter… Instead of staying on your cabin, vomiting all you can, you could have seen them !

\- Wait a minute… Did you just say they were ALWAYS in their cabin… THOMAS ! Lucille scandalized and spoke softlier. You could have shown Edith the sea… It's so beautiful…

She quickly took her brother by his arm and took him in the hall, leaving all their guests with Edith.

\- How dare you, Thomas ? You promessed… You promessed and, as soon as you're alone, you…

\- Lucille, please, Thomas pleaded, I was only reconforted her… She just ran away from the only family she has left… She cried all weeks long after her lost father… Nothing happened, I assure you… I could never betray you like that.

The barronet placed his hand on his sister's cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. Dean overheared all this conversation. Curiousity may be a naughty sin but he just couldn't help himself. And clearly, he was right. Something was strange between the two siblings. Why would Lucille be mad at her brother for… ? And why Thomas didn't try to… ? Edith was a very good-looking woman and they were married ! Quietly coming back to the living room, he catched Bobby's angry eyes and silently sympathized with the young bride.

\- Ah, bravo ! You want to play the grown-up, get married, wear a title… Look how pretty I am with my new dress and my barronet… Take a look at where you stand ! A shanty almost in ruin ! You didn't expect that, did you ?

Bobby was furious and couldn't stop blaming his daughter. It was odd, watching the old hunter playing the dad role. The two demon were laughing, watching the scene just like they were watching a soap-opera.

\- But Father, I'm sure this house is not so bad… It's just a little… old… and dusty…

\- Yeah, right… Edith, did you see that there's a hole in the roof ? that the house is sinking in clay ? I'm not sur you can fix that with a broom… So now, say goodbye to everyone and we're coming home !

\- No…

\- I must have misheard…

\- No… I can't go back… I'm married to Thomas…

\- Well, it's not that big of a deal… I'm sure divorce exists in your era…

\- I hate to interrupt but let me introduce myself, Dean said with his most charming smile, trying to rescue her from Bobby's wrath. I'm Dean Winchester, one of your father's… associate. And here's Crowley and… Fergus ?

\- I'm not Fergus anymore ! the most little man said, angrilly

\- But you're not Crowley yet, the other strange man answered with a odd calm.

Edith stared at her father with incomprehension. She turned back to « Fergus ».

\- So, who are you ?

Crowley interfered.

\- It's no-one… Don't mind him… I don't even think he will stay any longer… Am I not right, Fergus ? Don't you have a job to attend to ?... I'm not sure your boss appreciates to see you wasting your time here…

The young Crowley paled. Lucille and Thomas came back and Dean re-introduced themself, trying to be as professionnal as possible… He trully didn't like this Thomas. He couldn't shake this feeling. Edith was standing still, an olympian calm on her face. It was peticular to see her so calm considering the situation she was in… She laid on Dean a sceptical look.

\- So, you are working with my dad… I don't think I ever met you at his office… Why does my father never mentionned you before ?...

Before Dean could answer, Crowley appeared between the two young people.

\- Your father has secrets… Some secrets you should never know… secrets that would make you run away…

The old Crowley had said that with a smirk. Bobby rolled his eyes. Thomas was staring at him, furious… Why the hell this little barronet was angry at him ? He had changed his attitude when Crowley had mentionned secrets… Could it be possible that…

\- Sir Cushing, may I have a word, please ? the newly husband asked.

\- Why the bloody hell would I want to talk to you, moron ? You ran away with MY daughter !

\- Cushing, please ! the old Crowley said, putting a hand on the hunter shoulder… Maybe you should hear him… It could be im-por-tant… Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on his sister and Dean would loooooooooooooooove to spend some time with the kiddo.

Dean blushed furiously when he saw Bobby's look. Edith was standing still, she looked desesperatly at her husband, silently begging him not to leave. Thomas gazed his eyes to Edith's, smiling encouragemently.

\- My love, I really must talk to your father. Don't be afraid, Lucille will stay here with you. Once I'll come back, I could give you a tour of the house.

Lucille grimaced, hearing her brother's nickname for his wife and watched hatefully the young bride.

\- Hey, jackass, Bobby said, catching Thomas' eyes, why won't you talk to me right here ? I have nothing to hide !

The old Crowley went nearer Lucille, placed a hand on her waist and whispered to her hear.

\- Not like you, haggish… Your secret is safe with me… You and me against the world, forever and ever !

\- Why are you whispering ? Dean asked, confused.

\- Stay away from my sister ! Thomas yelled, seeing how close to Lucille the little man was and the murderous look of his sibling.

\- Such a strange family, Fergus said to himself, letting himself fall to sit on the wooden parquet, a hand on his dissapointed face. Why the hell did I come here ? I should have chosen option B and stayed in that bloody house in Buffalo…

\- IDIJT, I'm still waiting here ! You'll take care of your sister later… Besides, she's strong enough to defend herself against this imbecile…

\- I love it when she plays rough, the demon smirked, blinking at the Lord of the house.

Thomas moved forward the little man. He was furious. This fact made Crowley laugh but Edith was quite stunned… Her Thomas was a quiet man, she didn't saw him as a brawling person. This man's attitude was clearly rude but it seems to Edith that Lucille was a woman who could deal with this kind of man. The King of Hell let go of Lucille and quickly moved back, as Thomas was standing within mere centimers of him. Lucille threw herself into her brother's arms, relieved he tried to save her honor.

\- Alright, young man, we shall discuss in private, Bobby mumbled, clearly incomfortable.

Lucille put her hand on Thomas's chest and laid her head on his shoulder. Dean thought she was overreacting. Futhermore, she was not the only one to act weird… This little barronet was a little too much protective about her. Maybe it was a thing of this era but nevertheless, it was odd…

Lucille felt all the looks on her so she moved back. She forced herself to smile, passing one of er hand through her hair, trying to restyle it. Bobby turned to grip Thomas' arm and brought him outside the room. The ones who didn't left didn't dare to look at each others, they didn't know what to say… Lucille broke the silence, exclaiming :

\- Would you like a cup of tea ?

She left the room quickly, not leaving time for an answer. Crowley slipped behind Edith and whispered :

\- Don't drink her tea, doll… It's too much… English for your taste, trust me…

She furrowed her eyebrows, watching the little man. Dean walked towards them, pushing the demon away.

\- Leave her alone ! Don't be an ass ! What's wrong with you ? You act like a fool since we arrived… Well, you always act like a fool, but now, it's WORSE !

\- I can't help myself… It's the ghosts… I told you I don't like them… They make me nervous…

\- Ghosts ? Can you see them too ? Edith asked shyly

A cold wind invaded the all room, freezing the quatuor. A tall crimson shape arose from the ground, ramping, catched the hem of Edith's dress. The young Crowley jumped on the couch, waving at the ghost to go away. The ghostly apparition disappeared roughly

\- Bloody hell ! Dean mumbled…

\- Did you see that ?... I told you this house's haunted ! Blasted ghosts… Can you tell me what's just happened ? 'Cause I didn't understand its message… YOU CAN TALK YOU KNOW, IT WOULD BE EASIER !... Told you you can't talk with them… They're assholes !

They turned to Edith, who was paler than usual. She was shaking…


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm baaaaaack ! I really love England !_  
 _Here's a new chapter, I really miss writing so it's a long one lol. Hope you'll enjoy it  
The new chapter of "The Butterflies Mansion" will be coming soon... The wait will be worthy  
_

CHAPTER 7

Thomas was standing stiff. He stood there, trying to look impressive. After all, he was the master of the house. But, his dominative posture contrasted with the look of fear in his blue eyes.

\- Sir Cushing, may I…

\- Don't talk to me like you own me, you selfish jackass !

\- Edith made her choice, I didn't do anything to influence…

\- I know how kids are ! They're supposed to eat your food and break your heart ! I never wanted to have kids of my own… But apparently, I had… So now, you will do what's best for her and LEAVE her ALONE !

\- Sir Cushing, if I wanted to talk here, that's because of the article you found in Buffalo… Please, allow me to…

\- Which article ? Young man, you're starting to scare me…

\- Don't tell anything to Edith… She wouldn't understand… She is so innocent… I love her and…

\- I don't care 'bout that ! Which article ?

Thomas oppened his mouth, thinking hard what to say… Was the old man playing him ? Maybe he wanted to hear the news from his mouth ? Or did Edith say the truth about her father's memory problems ? Frowning, he stayed there, remained gazing for some minutes. Before he could pronounce something, Crowley poked his head around the door.

\- Buddy boy, your daughter needs you !

\- Don't ya see I'm in a middle of a conversation here ! Bobby screamed at the demon.

\- Look who's grumpy, Crowley smirked.

Before Bobby could reply, an emaciated gloved hand popped out the armchair and pulled Thomas' arm. The young man tried to shake it away but its grip was too strong. The baronet had a look of pure terror on his face. The demon was watching the scene with disgust. He truly hated ghosts. Bobby smirked lightly, seeing how scared his daughter's husband was in front of one simple ghost hand. Shaking his head, he picked up an iron poker and hit the apparition. Thomas, relieved, looked at his father-in-law with incomprehension. What did it happen ?

\- Ghosts... Bobby mumbled.

Crowley sighed and waved at the two men to follow him. The old hunter looked at the baronet who was acting loike nothing happened. This man... This house... everything here was strange. Thomas was massaging his arm, grimacing at the pain the poker's blow gave him. Surely, he will have a bruise. Lucille won't be happy about that, he thought.

Edith ran to her father, hugging him closely. She was shaking, frightened.

\- What happened here ? Bobby asked, trying to comforte the young woman in his arms.

\- A bloody ghost, Dean said with detachment. This old house is haunted.

\- Nonsense, Lucille exclaimed, arriving at time, carrying a tray of hot tea. This house is old and sometimes, you may think there's something in the shadows but I can assure you, there's no ghosts. Ghosts aren't real. You must refrain your imagination.

\- Haggish, the old Crowley said with a honey voice, ghosts are real. In fact, anything you can think of is real... demons, vampires, werewolves... even angels ! But, don't be scared, I'm here to protect you ! Thomas, you saw this hand... Tell your sister...

\- I saw nothing, Thomas replied without looking his guests. But Sir Cushing hit me with a poker... I don't know why...

\- BULLSHIT! Bobby exclaimed, his face red with anger. A bloody ghost took him by his arm ! I saw it, Crowley saw it, this LIAR saw it...

\- Father, are you okay ? Edith asked, placing her cold hand on Bobby's forehead. You never believed in supernatural... I...

\- Child, I just saw a ghost. They are real ! Every monsters you were afraid of as a child are real ! And it's my job to hunt them !

Edith moved back from his embrace, clearly confused about her father's words,

\- Are you joking ? Sbe asked. Making me think that you finally believe me won't make me come back to Buffalo! You can stop pretending ! I can still remember your reaction when I asked to see a gispy after mother's death...

\- Speaking of gipsies, I once met one and...

\- No one cares ! The old Crowley interrupted the young one, taking him but his arm. Time to go now !

He forced him to follow him outside, cursing out loud. Nobody moved to follow them, to focus on the father/daughter issue.

-We don't have time for this talk right now, Bobby said, watching closely his daughter. Can somebody tell me what exactly happen here while I was talking witb Sir Dumb-ass ?

Thomas looked at his father-in-law with shock. Never could he imagine this respectable man to speak in such terms.

\- A freaking ghost of a woman grabbed Edith's dress and then dissapeared, Dean replied and then turned to Lucille. Do you have salt ? Iron things ?

\- What for ? I already told you there's nothing here ! You, americans, are really childish to still believe in this fantasy...

The young hunter immediatly saw a change in the newly husband. He quickly looked down, looking like a child who's just been lectured. He almost fell poor for the guy. His sister was clearly the dominant one.

\- Now listen to me, Bobby said walking near Lucille. You'll answer all of my questions, without lying. 'Cause even you can see something's not right here !

\- How many times do I have to tell you ? It's an old mansion that needs to be repaired ! Does any one want a cup of tea ?

Crowley came back in the room, without a noise. He grapped Dean's wrist and mentionned him to follow.

\- If you'll excuse us, we have a gentlemen business to discuss, the demon said with a smirk. I'll take a cup when we get back.

\- What now, Crowley ? Dean said when they were outside, freezing. We're in the middle of a hunt, you can't just pop out and drag me out !

\- That's what you get, working with a demon... I just made myself go away but, as you can see, I don't know what to do with this...

He kicked a small body with his foot. The hunter didn't take long to recognise the other Crowley.

\- Damnit ! What about now ? You just couldn't leave him alone, go peacefuly ?

\- He didn't want to... kept mentionning a deal with good old Bobby... I had to send him away... Lucille would never love a jackass crossroads demon, but a king of Hell...

Without even an answer, Dean started to carry the corpse.

\- We could put him in the clay thing, in the basement...

The hunter tried to hide his anger.

\- Can't... there's already too much People in there, Crowley said with detachment.

\- What about the back yard... it's kinda desert...

\- Go there, bury him, I'll take care of the mistress of the house... I'll go back on the house while you... hide this thing...

\- Really ?

The night fell fast on the old house and soon, Thomas invited everyone to rest. Crowley had managed to invent a story about Fergus' disparition and told something about Dean being so homesick he had to be alone for a moment. Bobby's mood was really really bad. He didn't achieve to shake some sense into his daughter and this bloody english siblings answered no questions about ghosts.

Lucille didn't even care to show the three Americans men their room, just mentionned they would easily find some empty room. Crowley tried to follow her to her room but one look of Thomas made him back away. Edith walked into her new room, hand in hand with her husband but before he entered, he sweetly kissed her cheek.

\- I apologise my love but I must take care of some paperwork before the morning. Don't wait for me... I won't wake you, I promess.

Dean, who watched the scene from afar, decided to follow him. What kind of man could possibly deny a night with his hot wife ? I couldn't talk about that to Bobby... he had to investigate alone...

After half an hour of watching the baronet writing a letter, Dean was about to leave to meet his bed when something on the shadows moved. A foggy form came in the center of the room. Dean instantly recognised the ghost who attacked Edith. The distainct crack on her skull, the way she crawled on the floor like she couldn't stand on her legs sent shivers on his back. Thomas did something the hunter could have never imagine. He smiled softly at her, opening his arms to greet her :

\- Mother !

Dean praticly choked. What was this shit ?

Another ghost appeared next to his Mother, handed him something small before disappearing. It didn't take long to see what it was. A baby... A small little baby... A small little baby ghost... Thomas looked at it with adoration, silently nursing it. The Mother ghost told him something Dean couldn't understand, trying to crawl to her son.

\- I'm so sorry... I have to do that... or she would make sure I'll never see him again... I can't... she's too strong... she does it for love, you know... but Edith... she is different...

The baby started to chirp, looking for his father's attention. Thomas smiled softly and began to sing him a lullaby. Dean didn't know why but he began to feel bad for the guy. He needed to know his story, to know why he couldn't stand against his sister, why he was so afraid... These ghosts seemed to be friendly to him, which was pretty weird. Dean was about to move back, clearly decided to have a discussion with the baronet on the morning when someone or something pushed him inside the room, making his presence know. The old woman ghost moved fast to the hunter, trying to scared him away. Dean pulled out an iron knife out of his pocket and with a quick Flick, she was gone. Thomas looked increduliously at Dean.

\- Where is she ? What did you do to her ?

\- Easy buddy... first of all, someone pushed me in, second you DID lie when you said there was no ghosts, third your MOTHER tried to attack me and I just defend myself... And why the bloody hell do you stay so calm ?

\- In case you didn't notice, I have a baby in my arms who just fell asleep so if you can speak calmly it would be great... is Mother alright ? All my apologies for what happened previously, she doesn't like strangers...

\- Are you fucking kidding me ?

\- Mister Winchester, please watch your language there's a baby in this room

\- A bloody ghost that's what it is ! And who the hell pushed me ?

\- It's my son you're talking about... he is just an innocent in this story... so little... so pure...

\- You still didn't answer my question... how many ghosts are they ?

\- You have met Mother, my son and the one who grapped me earlier and pushed you inside is Enola, my wife...


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's the new chapter ! I really loved to write it and I hope you'll enjoy it too. It's the first time I write something like that.  
Thanks to Marina and Blondie for your reviews. I hope you still like my story._

CHAPTER 8

\- Wait, before you start, do you have something to drink ? Something strong, not your bloody horrible tea... Dean asked, uncomfortable.

\- There is some whisky bottles from Father but Mother doesn't want me to drink it...

\- Come on, that bitch is dead ! Man up ! Do what you want !

Thomas was massaging his neck with his free hand, didn't know what to answer. His Mother could get violent if she was upset... But this man seemed to know about ghosts. Maybe he could...

\- Okay you coward… Where's the booze ?

Dean got impatient. This hunt was too complex to be sober… With all that happened that day, Lucifer, Cas, Sammy and then this ? He really deserved a drink.

\- On this shelf. If I come too close, bad things happen. She nearly burnt the house down ! It was just after the…

The hunter didn't let him finish his sentence. He grabbed one bottle and two glasses. He showed them to the other man.

\- See ! You just gotta show them who's in charge…

He pourred them some whisky, and drank his before handed the baronet his glass after he had put his baby ghost in his craddle. Thomas took a sip, grimacing at the burning sensation. Dean had another full glass in his hand.

\- Hope you don't care I took another… I just lost my brother…

\- Oh, I'm so sorry…

\- Sooooo, tell me your story… It'll change my mind… Your story can't be worse that mine…

Sighing, Thomas took another sip and began to talk about his life.

\- Lucille is the oldest… She was always there for me… Father was always out, travelling...

\- Mine too... That, I can understand... Go one !

\- Mother… Well, all she wanted was silence… Father never liked Mother… He was quite brutal… He used to hit me and Mother… Lucille was the luckiest… He just ignored her… He once broke Mother's legs... We spent all our childhood in the nursery… But when Father died, it was worse… Lucille began to be more protective as I grew up because Mother… Well, she was mourning, you see… Actually, I never really like my Mother… Our relationship became better when she died… Strange, isn't it ?... And then, she became ill… Lucille looked after her, bathed her, gave her food… But an accident happened…

The more Thomas spoke, the more he drank. After only his first glass, he couldn't stand alone in his chair. Dean smiled softly at the man. Poor thing…

\- What kind of accident ? the hunter asked, curiously.

\- A stupid one, really… She fell on an ax…

\- An accident ? With an ax ?

\- That's what Lucille told me… So I got send in a boarding school in England and Lucille in Switzerland… Both separated… The first and only one separation in our life… She ran away and fetched me… I tried to start back our family's business… Didn't succeed… You see, my Father spent all our heritage travelling… So we travelled too… To find some money… I met Margaret… My first wife… It only last a few month... the poor thing was ill... died quite quickly... Just a few tea cups and she was gone... And then, there was Pamela... Oh, she was ugly and sooooooooo old !

\- What ? Why did you marry her ?

Dean was shocked. The man in front of him was not ugly so what the hell… He pourred the baronet another glass, waving at him to drink more.

\- Oh you know… Lucille thought it was a good idea… She was 35, you know…

\- And you ?

\- 18… And she was on a wheelchair… Not really convenient in this house… I used to drive her around the garden but she always felt asleep really soon… Always snoring… Did I mention she looked like Mother ?... And then she died… Tragic… Well, I never really loved her… She, on the other hand, was quite fond of me... Did you ever try to sleep next to a snoring woman ?...

Thomas looked his glass with big eyes.

\- Woaw, that drink is strong… I don't feel very well…. Everything is dancing… Maybe I should stop there… Mother could have been right… I never spoke that all that crap to anyone… You're a lucky guy, you know… I like you, pal… You're my first friend… I never had any friends… The old Cushing, nah… I don't like him… He scares me… But you ?... You, I like !... Cheers !

Thomas toasted his glass to Dean's and took another sip. Dean almost laughed. It was really funny to see a man first being drunk… Never has he thought an English could be so comic.

\- Enola was the third...

\- Wait, you married 3 girls that died...

\- What can I say ? The Good Lord called them back...

\- What did you do to Him ? You look like a good fellow. Well, not at the first impression, but still...

\- Enola was sweet, Thomas cut Dean, his eyes full of memories... but quite silly...

A glass flew near the baronet, splashing in a millions of pieces at his feet. He looked at the mess and laughed.

\- ENOLA please ! Don't break the glasses ! We need them to drink !

Another one fell near the last one.

\- She looked like nasty that one, Dean remarked.

\- You have no idea... Since she is dead, she is such ... tiresome !

The bottle of whisky moved on the table and was about to fall. Thanks to Dean's réflexes, the alcohol was intact. Thomas sighed in relieved.

\- Don't take it like that Enola... you were my favorite... Well, before Edith, of course… but you know, she got pregnant...

\- Enola ?

\- No ! Of course not... I haven't been intimate with any of my wives... Didn't have the chance to... She is too jaleous...

\- Who ? Who got pregnant ?

\- I'm not drunk enough to tell you her name... Anyways, there were the best months in my life... I was having a family... A little boy... But he was born different... weak... my poor baby... Enola said she could cure him... but she didn't... I was gone just one day and... Enola and the baby were dead...

\- What about the mother ?

\- Pfff... she was relieved !

\- What kind of mother is glad her baby's dead ?

\- Well, you know my... You are clever... almost got me to spill it out... she would kill me if I told you... my life's a mess but I like to be alive, thank you very much...

A strong gust of cold wind entered the room and Thomas winced in pain, holding his right shoulder.

\- I know you liked to be alive too, Enola ! Don't hit me ! I can't do anything now, can I ?

He looked at Dean, boring.

\- She really like to hit me... Can't assume her death... She is so angry... Looks like she's mad at me... I wasn't even there when she... how... how many drinks did you get ?

\- Stop counting after the fifth, Dean winked. How did you meet Edith ?

\- I wanted investors for my machine... Lucille and I met a girl on the journey... you should have seen her... her money was not worth the efforts I made to stay in her company... always giggling... so annoying... I had an appointment with old Cushing... Edith was there... I said to Lucille : you chose the others let me choose this one... you should have seen her face when I invited Edith to dance instead of her...

\- Well, your sister looks quite jaleous of...

\- Not Lucille's !... The other girl... please make an effort and try to follow my story... Lucille's face was funny too, that night… anyways Cushing found out I was married so I had to go away... He payed me good money to stay away from Edith... but I couldn't... I didn't wanted to... And you know the rest... Since he had this blow on his head, he doesn't seem to remember… So, ssssssht… Don't tell him… What about you ?... What's your story ?

Two hours later, after Dean drank the rest of the bottle, he had to help Thomas to walking. The baronet couldn't even walk alone, always stumbling. They were laughing so loud Lucille went out of her bedroom.

\- Thomas ! Where were you ? I waited you...

\- Lucille, her brother cut, I made a new friend ! Isn't it fantastic ? Oh, I almost forgot, Mother say Hi...

Thomas went on laughing, falling on the ground. Dean, sneeringly, helped him to be back on his feet and asked :

\- Why was she waiting you ?

\- Ssssht

Thomas mimed in silence, putting his finger on his cheek instead of his lips. He whispered :

\- I can't tell... it's a secret !... She wants me to sleep next to her... I think she is afraid of ghosts...

\- Did someone say "afraid of ghost" ? Crowley asked, going out of his room. Oh, hello haggish... I can stand in your bedroom to protect you if you want...

The demon winked and Lucille, disgust, close her door and locked it. Thomas went on laughing hard.

\- She might be afraid of you most ! And I understand her... leave her alone... it's MY sister, not YOURS !

Dean took the young man away, to his bedroom.

\- I can't wake her up... Sweet Edith... She deserves better...

\- Oh I'm sure she wants to be awaken by you, lucky man...

The master's bedroom door opened, reveiling Edith in an almost transparent white nightgown. The two men stared at her, looking her forms through the light fabric, the mouths wide open.

\- What happened ? What did you do to him ? Edith asked, worried.

\- He only had 2 glasses of whisky... you gotta be careful, ma'am. He is not a drinking buddy material...

\- Enola would never wore such a dress... Pamela neither, thanks God... Thomas mumbled to Dean

\- What is he talking about ?

Edith was clearly furious.

\- Nothing, he is too drunk to be coherent, Dean tried to explain, steadying Thomas.

The baronet looked at his wife, clearly enjoying the view and bent to her.

\- Why didn't you wear that on the boat ? We could have… I mean… If you agreed, things could have… You know… But, ssssht !... She could hear us… She's not far !...

Edith took a step back, her face red with prudishness. Her husband turned back to Dean and declared.

\- You told me she would be glad if I awoke her… She doesn't look happy… Are you happy, Edith ?... You really doesn't look happy… I told you I shouldn't have awoken her…

Dean rolled his eyes and elbowed his new friend.

\- Stop being stupid ! Tell her something nice !

\- Oh yes… I forgot… I love you, Edith... One glimpse of you and I was yours... You're not like the others... When I'm far from you, I'm not feeling good... Your eyes are sooooooooo beautiful and your hair... so soft and white... Your stories are just wonderful…

And then he turned to Dean

\- Did I mention that she is a writer ?... She writes ghosts story... Sorry, stories with ghosts in it... But don't tell her I said that...

Edith looked with bewildment at her husband as Thomas invited Dean to come in their bedroom.

\- Come with me !... I'll show you her work… It's bloody brillant !... I'm sure you'll love it… You might even help her with the ghosts…

\- I don't think it's a good idea… Dean whispered. Maybe tomorrow… It's getting late, man.

\- No, no, the night is YOUNG, and Edith agrees, right love ?

The newly wife frowned, scowling her drunk husbanc before slamming her door shut. Thomas slipped on the ground.

\- I think I'll stay there tonight... the baronet sang. I never thought this ground could be so comfortable... everything's turning, turning... good night sweet wife of mine !

And he began to snore loudly, cowered on the parquet.


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's the next chapter. Hope you'll find it as funny as the last one._

 _Thanks to Marina and Blondie for your reviews. I must said I wait with impatience for your opinion every time I post._

 _Tomorrow will be post the next chapter of The Butterflies Mansion ;)_

CHAPTER 9

Thomas felt bad. Really bad… His mouth was dry. It was like his head was being slammed with a hammer. He didn't dare to open his eyes, afraid of the light. His right shoulder hurted. Feeling a little sick, he turned in the bed, meeting a body. Trying to remember what happened last night, he began to smile. It must be Edith, sweet Edith with her beautiful nightgown. Always with his eyes shut, he snuggled near, trying to find her face with his hand. The next thing he felt was a violent blow on his cheek.

\- You IDIJT ! What are you doing in my bed ?

The baronet opened his eyes, immediatly regreting his decision as the light blinded him. Adjusting to it, he saw that the person next to him was not his beloved wife but her father ! He quickly straightened, feeling so dizzy he almost vomitted.

\- Sir Cushing ? What… What happened ? Where's Edith ?

Bobby slapped him one more time, making him fall off the bed.

\- Do I look like a ditchable prom date to you ? the hunter almost screamed. You're in MY bed, not HERS !

Dean entered the room, already dressed up, and put the bag he was carrying near the bed.

\- What are you doing on the floor, Tommy ?

\- You put him here ? with me ? Bobby asked, furious. Why ?

\- Well, first, you've got a king size bed, second, your daughter didn't want him in her room, third, I couldn't let him sleep on the floor, could I ?

\- Bloody hell you should ! I'm glad the kid don't want him anymore ! Maybe we can go to Buffalo now…

\- I don't feel well… the baronet whispered to himself. I think I'm gonna throw up…

\- Don't you dare, you idijt !

Two red hands popped up the mattress, leaving crimson marks on the white sheets. Soon enough, the cracked skull of Thomas' mother appeared, looking at her son with such anger he tried to retreat.

\- Eh, Thomas, Dean said, throwing him his bag. There's some salt in it. Make a circle and go inside.

\- Inside your bag ?

\- In the salt circle, you idiot !

The baronet did what the young man told him and stayed there, shaking, as his mother tried to come out the bed.

\- She's mad… she's mad… What did I do to make her so mad ?... Thomas mumbled, fear clearly written on his face.

The ghost crawled near her son, a murderous look on her face. He stood still, eyes shut, waiting for a blow to come. But nothing happened. He just heared a thud and a violent cold air on his face. He slowly opened his eyes, meeting the mocking glare of Dean and Sir Cushing.

\- I thought your relationship with your mother was better ? Dean teased.

\- What do you know about my mother ? How much did I tell you ?

\- Well, everything…

Thomas paled as Bobby looked at Dean, curiously.

\- What the hell happened last night ? the old hunter asked

\- Your new son-in-law and I shared a few drinks and…

\- Do you think I'm a natural born idijt ? Tell me the truth !

\- I am, Bobby !

\- Who's Bobby ? the small voice asked.

Dean sighed and turned to Thomas just to see he was gone and that Edith was there, watching the scene with big eyes.

\- Balls ! the young hunter said, walking in the corridor.

Thomas was in the kitchen, trying to remember the things he could have told to the American guy. His memories were foggy, everything in his mind twisten… He swore to himself to never ever drink again. While he was contemplating his cup of tea, a piece of bread in his hand, Lucille came quietly behind him, bent over near his ear and screamed :

\- THOMAS !

The bread landed on the ground and the tea on his laps. He jumped off his chair, looking at his sister questionnably.

\- Can you tell me what you did last night, being all friendy with that…

\- Can you not scream, please ? Thomas mumbled. My head hurts.

\- Oh, trust me, your head is going to hurt you a lot more when I'm finished, Lucille sweared. Don't you remember how Mother ended ?

\- Lucille, please, he pleaded. I don't exactly know what I told him… I think I told him everything.

\- Everything ? Tell me you are joking ?

\- Well, this morning, he told me he knows about my relationship with Mother…

Lucille looked murderiously at her brother, took a long breathe before she spoke again.

\- I assume you will have to kill him, now… He can't go around, telling everyone about us, can he ?

She handed him a long bread knife. He paused, trying to think straight. He couldn't remember well of last night but he could feel he had created a bond with the man. This morning, he has seem friendly, saving his life from his Mother. He didn't want to kill him. How could he explain to everyone his disparation ? How could Edith react ? She would certainly followed her father if he… But, he should also took under consideration that this man knew too much. He truly wished to not have told him the whole story. Only Dean could tell him what was said. If only he could… He slowly took the knife, a mischievous look in his eyes.

\- Must we ? he asked, before he hid the knife in his sleeve. Well, I'll take care of him, sweet sister.

\- And after, you'll empty all Father's bottles… You can't resist alcohol and I can't risk you to tell too much.

He was about to go to his study when he met Edith on the corridor, tear in her eyes. Sir Cushing was behind her and seconds later, Dean appeared to meet them.

\- What happened ? Thomas sweetly asked to her

\- Don't you dare ! Who are Pamela and Enola ?

Thomas froze and stared at Dean with panic. The hunter looked at him innocently, hands in the air. The baronet could read on his lips : "I didn't tell her a thing... I swear, buddy".

\- My love, I don't know what you are talking about. I don't know these women, I only know you !

He opened his arms, ready to embrace her when the knife tore his sleeve and fell on the ground with a metallic noise. Everyone stared at the young man.

\- What the bloody hell is that ? Bobby asked

\- It's a bread knife...

\- I know what it is, you idijt, the old hunter cut. Why did you hide it in your sleeve ?

\- You never know when you could be hungry and need bread, Thomas tried, searching for Dean's help.

Seeing that no-one would help him, he quickly moved foward to the Master's bedroom. Edith followed him. She wanted answers and she would have them, no matter how.

\- Thomas, please, stop, she pleaded, almost running behind him.

He only stopped to open the bedroom door and once inside, he sighed before letting her go inside.

\- Now is not the right time, Edith, Thomas started.

She placed her cold little hand on his cheek, trying to see his lies on his eyes.

\- Thomas, what is happening to you ? You are not the same person…

\- Do you remember when I said that ghosts are not to be taken lightly ? he asked, moving back to the end of the room.

\- You're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong !

Thomas started to unbutton his shirt. He needed to think quick about the answer he could invent. Something that Edith could believe, something to protect her form the truth. His shirt fell on the floor and he began to work his pants off.

\- What are you doing ? she said, turning back, her cheeks reddening.

\- My shirt is ruined and I have tea on my pants, I need to change.

Edith hadn't turn back. She was deeply in her thoughts when his warm hand touched her shoulder and made her turn. Before she could say anything, Thomas' lips were on hers, kissing her in a very passionate way. He had never kissed her like that before. It was such a loving, sultry, voluptous kiss. She completly abandonned herself to his touch, forgetting all about her questions. At this moment, only his touch, his breath, his lips mattered. She was his, completly and utterly his. She put her hand on his naked chest, moving closer to him. She wanted to desappear in him, to be one with him.

After several minutes of a growing passion, Thomas backed away, trying to catch his breath. Never one of his wives had had such power over him. But this wasn't the time, or the place. His decision was made.

\- Edith, please, trust me when I say that I love you. But a house as old as this one becomes, in time, a living thing. It starts holding onto things... keeping them alive when they shouldn't be. Some of them are good ; some of them bad... Some should never be spoken about again. Please, let me take care of this…

\- I trust you, she whispered

He quickly took a new shirt, put it on and went away of the bedroom. He needed to act, and fast.

Meanwhile, Crowley was deeply asleep, not knowing what was happening in the mansion. A squeaky sound of a wheel awoke him from his slumber. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a wheelchair at the end of his bed, moving all by itself. Sighing, he sat down and said.

\- I don't want to play games when I wake up. Whoever you are, show yourself.

Nothing appeared, but a shrill sob was soon being heard. The wheelchair moved to a side of the bed in a piercing noise.

\- Hell, please ! the demon said. That's why I hate ghosts ! You can never have a conversation with them !

A crimson foggy form loomed on the chair. Soon, a small woman was sitting, sobbing hard on a tiny tissue. Her ring finger on her left hand was missing. Crowley moved to sat near to her.

\- Why the hell are you crying ?

\- He said I was uglyyyyyyyyyy…

\- Well, he is not wrong, love.

The ghost sobbed even harder. The King of Hell rolled his eyes and tried to calm himself.

\- Who said that, sweetheart ?

\- Thooomas… He lied to me, he said he loved me and…

\- Did he kill you ? he asked with impatience.

\- No, his sister did ! She choked me and…

\- Wow, I really love her, Crowley whispered to himself before looking deeply on the woman's eyes. So love, what's your name ? How can the King of Hell, aka me, help you ?

\- He never looooved meeeeeeeee….

\- Can't blame him. I must admit I prefer his sister, he winked.

\- Him too, she weeped.

Crowley frowned, didn't know what to think about the ghost's answer. Things were getting on fast on his mind. He remembered how Lucille laid in her brother's embrace, how Thomas was so protective of her, the fact that she was waiting for him last night in her bedroom…

\- Tell me your whole story, he sighed.

\- My name is Pamela and…

After nearly an hour of a sobbing explication of the ghost, Crowley was about to have a chat with Lucille as he walked near the kitchen. He took a small glimpse and saw the baronet emptying a bottle of whiskey in the sink. Several bottles were ligned near him. The demon smiled. This could be the opportunity he was waiting for. This could be the moment when all his dreams came true. He walked to him and sat on the nearest chair.

\- So, tell me your Highness, why are you wasting such a good drink ? Your sister's tea cannot be the answer…

Thomas smiled at the reflexion of the little man. He was truly an interesting creature, even if he was too interested in his sister.

\- Alcohol makes a big man small and can lead to life of crime. Drinking makes you skin-and-bone, and you cash in before your time.

\- Save me the abstinence speech. What's the real reason ?

\- Last night, I've got a couple of drinks with Dean and Lucille is very angry about it. Edith was not glad either. She didn't want me to sleep in our bed. I really want to… I don't know why I'm telling you this…

\- It's okay, kid. Take this bottle and come join me for a drink.

\- I can't ! I can't ! They will…

\- Listen closely… You want to be part of the Big World, right ? So, you gotta be used to drink ! One drink can't kill you… Not like your tea.

Crowley winked and began to laugh as he saw Thomas paled. He took the bottle off his hand and pourred two drinks.

\- Come on, take a sip, be a man, the demon encouraged.

Thomas quickly took the drink and, without breaking contact with the tiny man, put the glass on his lips. He winced when the liquid burned his throat and coughed. Crowley sneered, he just couldn't help himself.

\- That's it, your Highness. That's how you become a man.

The baronet grimaced, seeing how this man talked to him. He quickly finished his drink before he sat down.

\- Hey champ, look at you ! You're a grown-up now !

\- What do you want ?

Crowley pourred the young man another drink and waved at him to drink. When Thomas drank half of his second drink, the demon finally spoke.

\- How much for your sister ?

\- I beg your pardon ?

\- How much ? Do you want a long life with children ? Your machine to work ? True love with Edith ? Or I can help you kill her like the others ? I can give you anything your silly little heart wants, just name your price.

\- My sister is NOT for sale !

\- Well, think again, your Highness… Pamela told me nasty things about you… Oh, she cried so much about you…

Thomas spitted the swallow he had on his mouth.

\- Who are you ?... Why ?... Why me ?...

\- Buddy boy, you've got what they call sex appeal ! Now now, tell me what you want and say goodbye to sister deary.

Dean came in the kitchen and looked at the scene with astonishment. Thomas was paler than usual and has a look of panic in his eyes. The hunter moved to Crowley who raised his glass of whiskey.

\- Fancy a drink before you smite me ?


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's the next chapter. I really loved to write it and I hope I won't disappoint you.  
Thanks to Marina and Blondie for your reviews. I can't wait to read what you'll think about this one._

CHAPTER 10

Edith was in her bedroom, trying desesperatly to sleep. She was cold and she couldn't close her door, the fourniture was missing... She hadn't saw her husband after their discussion, neither the tiny man and Dean. She had spent her day with Lucille, sewing, neither of them saying a word. Edith wanted to avoid her father. His explication hadn't had a sense. He was acting strange. He just didn't seemed like the father she knew...

Just as she turned in her bed, trying to find a more comfortable position, she saw a door walking near the bed.

\- I am here, the familiar voice of Thomas said... There's someone behind the door... It's me !

\- What are your doing ? she asked, worried to see her husband like that.

\- So, to make it clear between you and me... 'cause we are quality people... to avoid stupid question : this, it's our door !... Let me explain to you... Yesterday, Dean and I shared a drink... You didn't want to me to sleep here... you closed the door to my face... so now, even if you don't want me... I have the door !

He smiled brightly, proud of himself.

\- What if you loose the door ? Edith asked coldly.

\- Don't worry, I left the bathroom door opened... you gotta be careful right ? Lucille wanted me to stop driniking and she told me to empty all the bottles of whiskey. So I came in the sink, in front of the kitchen. No, I made a mistake… I took the first bottle of whisky… and I drained it all down the sink… expect one glass… I drank it… I took the second bottle of whisky… and I drained it all down the sink…

\- Except one drink, Edith murmured, shaking her head.

\- You were there ?... What's it got to do with you ?... So, I took the… Expect two glasses ! So I took the… Oooooh, I'm hungry…

The baronet put the door against the wall, as best he could before falling on the bed, next to his new wife. She was wearing the same nightgown, exposing her forms. He was like hypnotised by her, couldn't take his eyes off of her body. He smiled, picturing the wonderful sins he could do to her, moving closer and closer to her. Screw Lucille and his promesses to her ! He was spending the night with his wife and he would make a woman out of her. He put his hand on her tight, taking the light fabric in his hand, but before he could do anything, Edith slapped him on his cheek. He turned his look on her face and saw only anger and disgust. She slapped him again, putting him to sleep immediatly. She pushed him off the bed. As he fell to the ground with a loud thud, he awoke, cursing. How the hell could a small woman like her have such a strenght ?

\- Edith, my love, what...

As soon as she heard his voice, she took her glass of water from her nightstand and threw it to his face.

\- Now, you've wet me, the baronet grumbled.

\- Get out of here now !

\- Edith, please...

Before she could say something, she coughed violently, taking her tissue to cover her mouth. Thomas went near her, rubbing reassurely her back, waiting for her to be better. It took her several minutes to take her breath. Small drops of blood stained her white tissue. She was shaking, terrified by the look of it and, despite her husband' state, she came closer to him, searching for his heat and reassurance.

\- Thomas, she said with a small voice, I don't feel good.

He cuddled her even closer, his inebriate state far forgotten. He sweetly kissed her forehead, humming a lullaby until she fell asleep in his arms. He stared at her for a moment, appreciating his sleeping beauty before he get up and stormed out of the room, looking for Lucille.

A small whisper, a chill of cold air made him turned in the corridor, facing the small form of Enola who was pointing her finger at him.

\- Enola, please, I have to stop this madness.

She continued to stare at him, her long hair flotting around her. She smiled before vanishing. Sighing of relief, he turned to continue his research just to see his Mother, crawling slowly to him. At a mere meter from him, she slowly stood back on her feet with the help of her beloved cane. The sight of this item made Thomas paled even more. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. She just stood there, staring, a frightening ghost of a long gone mother who never loved her children. The baronet backed away, always looking at his mother. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and closed his eyes.

\- Thomas, what is wrong ?

The voice of his sibling made him opened his eyes. The corridor was empty. There was no trace of their mother, no trace of Enola. He turned to face Lucille and hugged her.

\- What did you do with Mother's cane ? he whispered, shaking.

\- It's in the cellar... Thomas, you're scaring me... Tell me...

She placed her hand inside his shirt, near his beating heart. He quickly took her hand off and breathed :

\- Not here... Let's go in the attic...

They rushed in, almost running to not be seen. Thomas had regained some posture, colors reached his cheeks again. Lucille went to him and moved the hair that had fallen on his face. She smiled softly, carressing his cheek and came closer, so close she could smell his breath.

\- You've been drinking again, she noted, pouting

The baronet took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes.

\- And you've been poisonning my wive... again...

She smiled brightly, apparently proud of herself.

\- It already works ? That's an excellent news !

\- Lucille, stop it... we don't have to kill her now... her family is here and…

\- Speaking of that, why did you marry her ? It wasn't the plan and you know it ! She still has her father which means no heritage ! Thomas, tell me why did you choose her ?

She untied her hair, letting it fall freely on her shoulders, to her waist. Pouting, she took off her robe, standing in front of her brother on a long puffed cream nightgown which has several layers of fabrics. He sighed, putting his hand in his hair.

\- I was wrong Lucille, I should have listen to you… But what's done is done, I can't go back… I'm sure I can make her father to give us the money we need for my invention… We could…

\- You know I don't like to share, sweet brother…

She took off his shirt and he shivered, the cold air of the room hurting his delicate skin. She placed her white hand on his chest and closed her eyes, feeling his torso moved as he breathed. He came closer to her, searching for some heat to fight the coldness.

\- I've missed you Thomas, she whipered with a strange smile before she kissed the place of his heart.

She placed a trail of soft kisses on his throat, heading to his mouth. Before she could finally place her final one, Thomas buckled under pain, holding his stomach. He backed away from his sister and screamed his pain as he straightened fast just like if someone hit him on his back. Some bloody cuts appeared on his back each time he screamed and bent under the invisible blows. Lucille refuged herself in a dark corner on the room, watching with horror what happened to her sibling. It reminded her too well the correction Thomas had when he was a child. A single tear rolled on her cheek, symbol of her weakness. She quickly erased the damn thing. No-one should see her cry, not even her brother. Thomas stood there, screaming and pleading for a quick stop. His back was full of blood and as this point, he just waited for death. Crowley appeared then, next to Lucille and, as he walked on the weak moonlight glow, he snapped his fingers, stopping the terrible punition. The baronet fell on the floor, breathing with difficulty, shaking with pain.

\- Now, now, your Highness… What did you do to upset Mother deary ? the demon said with a dark smile.

\- What did you do ? the young man whispered, not looking at him.

\- I just gave her her cane back… I thought it could be useful for my little plan…

Lucille came behind the little man who taunted her brother and, finding a small wooden knife on a table, she stabbed him in his flank. Smiling even brighter, Crowley turned before he removed the item.

\- Oh, Lulu, such a flirt… I already told you it didn't work on me, haggish.

He winked at her before stepping out of the room, saying without looking back :

\- Think about my proposition, your Highness…

Lucille rushed towards Thomas. She didn't dare to touch his back. She couldn't care less about the sight of blood but when it was her brother's, it was a different story. Thomas was shivering so hard she couldn't help him to move.

\- Stay here, Thomas she wispered at his ear, I'll come back with help.

She quickly ran outside, rushing to the Master's bedroom. Edith was asleep on the middle of the big bed, she seemed so small, so fragile, so innocent. If the situation was different, Lucille would gladly had chocked her in her sleep. Such an easy pray... But she hadn't had the time to think about that. Thomas needed help. She shoke the sleeping woman violently.

\- Edith... Edith, please wake up... Thomas needs you...

She awoke quickly, covering herself with the blankets. Lucille threw at her her robes and pulled her out of her bed.

\- Quick... he is upstairs...

The two women were soon running to the attic. Edith had no idea what was going on but by the looks of her sister-in-law, it was important. The darkness of the house had hidden the traces of blood on Lucille's nightgown. Entering the dark room, Edith froze. The glow of the moonlight landed on a shaking body. Thomas was on his knees, head down, his hair covering his face. His back was covered with crimson blood. The strange scene reminded Edith of a fallen Angel who just had his wings cut. The newly wife rushed to her husband, putting a cold hand on his shoulder, trying to see his eyes.

\- Thomas... Thomas, look at me...

His beautiful blue eyes looked at her with devotion, pleading for the pain to stop.

\- Edith, he whispered with difficulty... My sweet angel... I...

He shivered and winced in pain when her hand moved near one of his cuts. Edith turned to Lucille. She was standing in a dark corner, her face as white was Death.

\- Lucille, what happened ? Edith asked

\- It's this little man... he used our mother's cane to beat him... he would have kill him if I didn't came...

The brunette was shaking with anguish. Right now, all it mattered was her brother. Seeing him such defendless and in the arms of his new wife made her sick.

\- Lucille, please, can you watch over him while I bring Father ? He will help me to carry him on our bedroom... I need to clean his back... He needs to rest...

Lucille shook her head in agreement. Edith kissed softly her husband's forehead and ran to find her father. In front of her father's door, she froze. After all, he didn't like Thomas and Crowley was a friend of his. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door. Her eyes widened in front of the sight of the bed. The white sheets were covered with a red substance who looked like blood. She screamed, already thinking of the worse.

Dean fell off the bed, hearing a shrill scream. Bobby mumbled some curses, clearly not happy to be awoken in the middle of the night.

\- What's it ? he grumbled, almost falling on Dean when he got up.

He looked curiously at him.

\- What are you doing on the floor ? You were supposed to sleep on the chair...

\- I was cold, Dean explained. So I slept next to you...

Bobby grunted before he got out of the room, seeing Edith who was sobbing in front of his old room.

\- You're okay, kiddo ? He asked softly.

At the sound of his voice, she quickly turned to hug him, relieved he was not dead.

\- Father... you're alive... I thought... all the blood...

\- It's not blood, he whispered, carressing her hair, it's just clay.

Dean came just in time to see the end of the father/daughter embrace.

\- So what's going on ? He said with a charming smile, noticing that Edith wore THE nightgown under her robes.

\- I came to fetch you, she answered, only looking her father with pleading eyes... It's Thomas. Your friend almost beat him to Death...

Bobby turned to Dean, watching him with narrow eyes. The young hunter rose his hand.

\- I didn't do a thing to Tommy, I swear !

\- Crowley... The old man mumbled

Edith shoke violently, fear clearly written on her face.

\- Father, please, Thomas needs us...

Sighing, Bobby and Dean followed the small woman, intrigued.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's a new chapter. I think 1 or 2 more and this story will be finished ;)

Enjoy

CHAPTER 11

Thomas was sleeping, looking so peaceful. Despite his wounds, he smiled in his sleep, mumuring something Edith couldn't understand. She moved his hair which had fell in front of his face, caressing his cheek with her fingertips. She had cleaned his wounds, trying to move a lightly as possible. Her husband hadn't said a word, never complaining about his pain. Her father had stay with her most of the night, comforting her and calming her silenting sobs. Dean had tried to look for Crowley but it seemed he had left the property. Lucille was locked inside her bedroom, trying deseperatly to wash Thomas' blood from her nightgown.

When the morning came, Dean met Bobby in the kitchen. The two men were exhausted. The young hunter blamed everything on himself. After all, he was the one who brought Crowley. Even if he liked Edith, he also grew fond of Thomas. Bad things made him who he was, good things could changed him. While they were drinking the horrible tea to stay awake, they heard several out-of-the-grave sobs and a crying baby. Bobby immediatly grabbed some salt. Sighing, Dean took his arm.

\- Don't… They mean no harms. They're crying for Thomas…

Grumbling, the old hunter let himself fall on his chair.

\- Bloody ghosts. We need to take care of them. They can't stay here !

Dean nodded, lost in his thoughts. They both stayed here in silence, contemplating their cups.

\- Did you really drank it ? Ooooh, you're really stupid, the familiar voice of Crowley said with disgust.

He snapped his fingers, making the liquid disappear. Both men came rushing to him. The demon rose his hands, trying to look innocent.

\- What the hell did you do ? You're more idijt than I thought ! Beating Edith's husband ! Even if I don't like him, he doesn't deserve that...

Bobby was out of his mind and he would gladly kill this little demon if that bastard didn't disappeared everytime he get closer to him.

\- Who told you that ? Crowley asked, surprised

\- Lucille saw everything !

\- Oh I love her more and more.

The King of Hell smiled, eyes staring at nowhere. After a few seconds, he smiked and began walking out of the kitchen.

\- Where are you going, you son of a... ? Dean said angrily, following him.

\- Stop with the compliments ! I'll just pay a visit to dear Thomas... Maybe he will have thought about our deal...

\- What the hell are you talking about ? You can't do that... You...

\- I do what I want, Crowley whispered angrily. And by the way, I didn't beat him, his mother did.

Dean froze, in the middle of the stairs, shocked by the news he's just heard. He ran to the little man, catching him before he entered in Thomas' bedroom.

\- Wait ! You can't go in there. Edith believes you attempted to kill her husband. He needs to rest... Be human and...

\- Feelings... Pfff...

The demon opened the door, facing a large victorian bed with the sleeping couple inside. Edith was snuggled near her husband, carefully placed not to touch his wounds. Thomas was laying on his stomach, the light fabric on his white shirt slowly coloring into crimson. Before he could speak, a firm hand catched him and closed the door. Lucille stood there, her face showing nothing but anger.

\- Don't you know lying is a sin, Crowley purred to Lucille.

\- Don't you disrespect me, little man, she growled not caring about the presence of the young hunter. You will leave this house right now !

\- I just love when you're angry, haggish.

\- Don't call me that ! You tried to kill Thomas !

\- Correction : your mother tried to kill Thomas. After all, what you two were doing last night was...

\- What were they doing ? Dean asked curiously

\- What do you want ? She said between her teeth, staring at Crowley with disgust.

\- Well isn't it obvious ? You ! Now if you'll excuse me, I must talk to your brother.

He quickly entered the room and locked the door so his lovely soulmate and the idiot hunter could not disturb him. Dean looked at Lucille and smiled.

\- So what were you doing last night with Tommy ?

\- Hunting ghosts... she answered angrily. What do you thing ? We were talking business !

\- In the middle of the night ?...

He rose his eyebrow. Something was wrong. Lucille was hiding something.

\- Listen you idiot American, I don't know what your friend said to you but I saw him hit my brother !

\- You know, I tend to trust him more than you... Dean started.

Without saying a word, the lady for the house turned her heels and went downstairs, leaving the man alone. Crowley didn't really know what to do first. He wanted to speak alone with Thomas but apparently, hurting the maiden was out of question. He sighed and took the water basin Edith must had used to clean her husband's wounds. A small tissue was floatting on the red water. He smiled brightly and splitted the basin up on the sleeping woman. She woke up suddlenly, opening her mouth in a silenting scream. Her nightgown was slowly become reddish, her hair glued to her face. Luckily, Thomas was still asleep. She looked up to see that Crowley was near the bed, smirking.

\- Now I see why his Highness married you, he said, looking at her.

She looked down and realised that the water had made the fabric of her robe complety transparent. She was like naked for a Father's friend to see. She quickly pulled the sheets on her body.

\- Why are you here ? She asked without fear. Why did you beat...

He put a finger on his lips, silently stopping her question. He moved to Thomas and pulled his bloody shirt up to see his cuts. His Mother should had used her cane with a lot of strenght to leave such deep wounds. Crowley shake his head and with a snap of his finger, the baronet's back was healed. No blood. No wounds. No scars. Thomas sighed in relieved, still asleep. Edith stared at his back, carressing the place of his old cuts.

\- How did you do it ? She wispered... you must be an angel.

\- Oh I'm the opposite dear, he winked.

\- Why did you heal him ? You're the one who did that to him...

\- You should not trust your "sister" so much dear... she can be... wicked. Now, I would like to speak with your husband...

He waved at her. She spent some time to think about it and thought that Thomas would be safe if she leaved for some minutes. She kissed sweetly her husband's forehead, got up, taking the sheets with her to cover her body, went to the bathroom and closed the door.

Crowley smirked. The little baronet was pronfondly asleep. Waking him up like Edith shouldn't be as fun. He dried the sheet with a wave of his hand and layed next to Thomas. He looked at this futur victim and started to caress his cheek. In his sleep, the baronet smiled and murmured :

\- Edith… Sweet Edith…

Thomas softly opened his eyes, trying to accomodate with the light. His vision was blurred. He blinked several times, but instead of seeing his beloved wife, he faced the strange little man. Shoking, he rolled to put some distance between them and fell on the ground. He cursed between his teeth and quickly got back on his feet. Strangely, he didn't felt any pain on his back.

\- Well hello, your Highness, Crowley smirked and mimiced a kiss.

The baronet stood there, half naked, trying to look undisturb. It was the second time in two days that I woke up with another man next to him. He didn't know how to react. He didn't know what was happening. He didn't know… He tried to touc his back, deranged to not fell any pain. He remembered to well the punishment his dead Mother gave him last night. He shouldn't be able to stand, he shouldn't be able to…

\- Don't ask yourself to much questions, you Highness. I healed you. Now, what can you do to thank me ?... Let see… I know ! Just say yes ! Give your sister to me !

The baronet stood back. What the hell was happening ?

\- Sir, could you be so kind as to leave me as I'll dress ? Thomas said, trying to gain some time to think.

Crowley looked at him with mediocrity and sniffed.

\- Come on your Highness, seeing you naked is not the worse thing I could see. Why are you so shy ? Are you the same with your sister ?

The demon rose one of his eyebrows, glad to see his words hit his victim.

\- I will never ever give you Lucille. She belongs to anyone but herself !

\- Just think to dear Edith, Tom...

\- Lucille will not touch her. I took care of that !

\- Do you truly believe all the crap you're saying ? Your dear sweet sister will kill her as soon as she has the chance to !

Thomas shooke violently his head, trying to not hear the little man. Deep down, he knew that the strange man was right but he couldn't think about it. To be without Edith was a so scary thought. But he just couldn't let go of his sister. He had to believe she could change. After all, he was changing so she could to, right ?

\- Thomas... Thomas... Thomas... Crowley said with a smile. You do know it could be so easy for me to just tell your wife what you were doing last night with your sister... I could even tell her about the tea... Just say yes and I'll take the secret with me... and Lucille of course.

The baronet opened his mouth, ready to reply when the door opened, reveiling a smiling Dean.

\- Everything's okay here ? WOAW Edith must have fairy fingers, you don't have a single scar man !

Dean was shocked and couldn't look away of Thomas' back. Crowley sighed.

\- I thought you were idiot not a complete moron. I did it Mister Dumb-ass !

The hunter scuffed and stared at the baronet who had finally a chance to put a shirt.

\- So Tommy, Dean said. I hope Crowley didn't bother you... He can be a little... annoying but he is not that bad.

His speech seemed fake, said like someone who repeat it in front of a mirror, like someone who wanted to believe this lie, like someone who wanted to know something. Thomas had said too many lies in his life to not notice that. Not wanted to speak about last night, the English man took his coat and went near the door.

\- If you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do. My machine is far from finished and I want to make it work while Sir Cushing is here. We can finish our discussion later... or never...

\- Wait, I can help you Tommy ! It happens I know a lot about mechanics... I've repeared baby a million times and...

\- You're a father ? Thomas asked, surprised. What do you mean by repeared ? You know how to repear babies ?

\- No, baby is my car... if only you could see her...

The two men went outside, leaving the King of Hell alone in the cold bedroom. The baronet's wife hadn't return from the bathroom yet but he doubted she wanted too. After all, in a house this big, the main bathroom must have several doors. Sighing, he laid on the big bed, absent-mindly strocking his pocket.

Meanwhile, Edith was sitting in the living room with Lucille and Bobby. A terrible silence was filling the room. No one dared to speak. Only the scraping of the Lucille's teacup could be heard. The old man had refused to drink it and had forbidden his daughter too. The brunette was shaking with rage. If Sir Cushing didn't drink, it was clear that he knew something. Killing him would be difficult but not impossible. She smirked while sipping her hot drink. A gush of cold air filled the place and the fire who brought some heat to them died. A whisper echoed from the hall. The hunter sighed and got up quickly.

\- That's it ! I'm tired of this place ! I'm going to fix it once and for all !

\- But Father, Edith whispered, putting her cross-stitch down, you can't repear the roof by yourself...

\- That's not what I meant, Princess. I'm going to hunt these bloody ghosts down !

He quickly went out, going straight in the little study Thomas had used for their little talk. Bobby had seen something useful there and he truly wished it was still there. The door cracked as it opened but he got inside. In the morning light, he could see clearly all the dust, filth and dirt laying in the little room. This house could be so much more, it could be spectacular but its inhabitants didn't care much about it. Thinking that "his" daughter would live here made him shivered. He went beside the far too much big desk and picked up the old carbine hanging on the wall. He took a moment to appreciate the antique and well-decorated item. Never in his life he had hell such a beautiful weapon, except the Colt maybe. He watched its every details, making sure the gun still worked. Sighing with relief, he got out and bumped into Crowley as he was going to the main door.

\- You gotta be careful with that, my friend, the demon said with a smirk. You wouldn't want to hit someone's innocent...

The old man grumbled something inaudible and began to walk away.

\- Wait. I've got something to tell you !

\- Not now, Bobby answered without even watching him.

The old weapon on his shoulder, he went outside. Strangely, it seemed to be colder inside. He really hoped to go away as soon as possible. He found Thomas and Dean working on the machine. The two young men had traces of oil on their shirts, sweat fell on their faces. Walking nearer, he tried to listen what they were saying.

\- So you didn't do anything with Edith ? Man, you gotta be sick not too... Have you looked at her ? I know I'm not a reference to give you emotion al advice but you know... Maybe your ghosts just wabt you to be happy. Sex had, you know, always be good to me. They're the touching and the feeling... hands everywhere tracing the shape of each others bodies... the two of you moving together, pressing... but i'm not learning you anything, you obviously had practise with the mother of...

Bobby shoot one time in the cold winter air, making the two men to turn to face him. Thomas paled and put his hands in the top of his head. Dean smirked and went to greet him but before he could speak, Bobby said with a cold and hard voice :

\- Don't you ever talk about my daughter like that !

Dean rose an eyebrow and smiled

\- relax old man, I was just giving the poor lad advices to...

Another gunshot stopped him from talking. The baronet stood still, shaking, his eyes fixed on the gun, the gun which had hunt his childhood nightmares, his Father's gun, the gun which had almost killed him once. And, judging by the murderous look of Sir Cushing eyes, his time had came. He dropped to his knees, convinced of his soon death. Bobby stared at him with bewildment but he grumbled.

\- Do you have salt ? I need some for the gun.

\- What ?

Thomas was sure he had misheard. Sir Cushing couldn't possibly ask for something as trivial as salt after what he had heard. And he was carrying the carbine if his Father...

\- Salt ! It's very efficient against ghosts...

The old man's answer surprised the baronet and even if it was near to impossible, he paled even more.

\- in the small room near the kitchen, he said looking disbelieved at his father-in-law.

Dean laughed a little and clapped his hands to gain attention.

\- Sooooo you have what you came for Bob... Cushing ! Now Tommy and I need to do a list of things we need for this machin to work. This beauty will be ready very soon.

Bobby sighed but his glare was still hard on the two young men.

\- Practise with which mother ? The old man asked, raising an eyebrow, his finger still on the trigger.

Thomas was now not white but green. He looked at his new American friend, begging for some support. Dean laughed nervously, slipping a greasy hand on his hair before he spoke.

\- Well... you know... it's a matter of speaking. ..

\- What are you two boys are hiding from me ?

\- Thomas does great wood graving, the young hunter said quickly, without thinking.

Bobby narrowed his eyes and stared a long moment at the man he helped growing up.

\- I thought you were a better liar Dean, the old hunter said shaking his head. You know what ? I'll let go for this time because I have a business to do. Plus Crowley wants to talk to me

He quickly turned his heels and went away. Thomas looked at Dean with fear. What if the little man told him everything ? The baronet was a dead man, he was sure. First the carbine then him ? Dean put a friendly arm on his shoulder.

\- That was a close call here, right Tommy ?

The English man forced himself to smile, not leaving his stare at his house.

\- I think I'll go to town today for the missing pieces... Maybe I could convinced Edith to come with me. Can I ask you a favor ? Stay here and keep an eye on Lucille for me. I don't really like that small friend of yours.

Dean frowned a little but after a while he thought it was the best for the young couple to be away alone. He grinned, imagining the things they could do together with no one to stop them.

\- Okay I'll stay, the young hunter said with an exaggerated sigh. No offense but your sister's a bitch so I can't promess you to always be near her...


	12. Chapter 12

_The end is near... One more chapter to publish before this story is over... I really hope you like it._  
 _Can't wait to read your opinion !_

CHAPTER 12

Thomas had managed to get out of the mansion with Edith, without meeting anyone else. It was like a miracle and the baronet was just glad nothing stood on his way to the town. Maybe these stolen hours with his wife, far from his sister or her father, a little piece of peace between the two lovebirds could help him gt closer to her and maybe, just maybe, he could manage to be brave enough to tell her everything. Well, clearly not everything, just a slice of truth about his previous weddings.

The journey to the nearest town lasted three hours on carriage. The snow was falling hard around them and Thomas secret wished the weather to be worse so that he could spend more time with Edith. While he was busy buying some things for his machine, Edith was in the librairy, enjoying being surrounded by books. She was sure that, somedays, her name will be printed on one of them. She was so deep reading a local story that Thomas had no problems to made her jump of scare.

\- Thomas, what are you...

He softly kissed her cheek, ending her question. He took between his finger on stand of her hair that had manage to go away of her bump and toyed with it, his eyes never stopping staring at hers.

\- I really hate having no money, he whispered. You should have anything your heart desires and here you are, with a man that can't even afford you this book. You shouldn't have to live like that sweet Edith.

\- If it's because I was the one who paid for the items you need, she said putting a cold finger on his lips, then I must stop you. Once your machine will work, you'll have plenty of time to pay me back. Futhermore I knew what I was getting myself into.

\- I don't deserve you...

Edith laughed sweetly before she put the book on the shelf.

\- When should we leave ? She asked innocently.

\- A storm is coming. I'm afraid we must stay here until the morning. I've booked a room at the post office.

She leaned on him and sighed happily.

\- We will finally have some time for us. Oh Thomas, I'm so happy.

The bedroom they rented was dirty, full of dust and pieces of woods but it was warm. Warmer than all Allerdale Hall. The bright light of the cheminy illuminated the all bedroom and gave a friendly and home-like atmosphere. Edith sighed with content, dropping herself on the tiny bed.

\- I wished we could stay here, she whispered dreamilly.

\- You would trade a manor for this dusty room ?

\- If it means to be with you, yes.

She sweetly kissed his cheek and began to undo her hair. Thomas looked with fascination as her gold, almost white, hair soon surrounded her beautiful face, falling into waves to her waist. Her eyes widened with mischief as she turned her back on him, taking her hair to reveile her gracious white neck.

\- Could you be so kind to help me with my dress ? I can't unbuttoned it myself.

With shaking hands, he began to work out the small buttons that ornated her gown.

\- Why are you shaking my love ? Don't tell me you've been drinking again...

He laughed softly and kissed her neck.

\- I can assure you I will never ever touch liquor again...

She shivered at the sensation of his lips against her flesh and turned back, making her gown dropped on the floor in the process, leaving her with her undergaments dress.

\- I'm not angry you know. It would gave been easier if you have just told me...

He took her hands and look into her big blue eyes.

\- I am not like my Father...

She smiled softly, carressing his cheek with her hand. He took it lightly and pressed his warm lips on it.

\- We should get some rest. We need to leave early tomorrow morning, he said firmly.

He turned back and quickly took his jacket off, leaving himself with just his white and almost transparent shirt and trousers. She couldn't help herself but touched his back, slipping a cold hand inside his shirt to feel his bare skin.

\- Why are you doing that to me ? She asked, her voice softer than a whisper.

He turned to face her and took her face in his hands, looking at her with a fiece intensity.

\- There are thing you don't know about me... things from my past.

\- Don't look in the past Thomas. You won't find me there. I'm here...

He put his forehead to hers, breathing deeply before he kissed her. A kiss full with a growing passion. A kiss that was denying for so long. A kiss full of promesses. A kiss full of hopes. A kiss that was forbidden to him. They both dropped on the bed and his lips went to her throat as her hands were lost on his black curls. The weight and the moves of his body on hers was maddening

\- You'll be the end of me, the young man managed to say between kisses.

The morning came to fast and the trip to Allerdale Hall hadn't last enough at Edith's taste. She snuggled near her husband as the carriage brought them to the mansion, breathing deeply his scents. She blushed as she remembered the memories of last night, all the wonderful things he finally did to her. Now she was really a woman, his proper wife. His left hand laid nonchantly on her thigh, tracing little circles with his thumb. Thomas smiled softly as he saw the colors on his wife's cheeks and went to kiss her cheek. He put his forehead near her ear, whispered things that she alone could hear.

\- I too wished we could have staid in that room. You don't know how much efforts I had to summon to get out of your arms this morning. I can't wait for us to be alone tonight.

She blushed even deeper, her eyes locked on his wedding ring, the very one she had given him what seemed to be yesterday. As the carriage stopped, the baronet wrapped himself on his coat, trying to stay warm and jumped outside. He sighed as he stared at the building, knowing his dream he just lived in town was over. In a last attempt to make in last a litlle more, he took his beloved in his arm, lifting her just like the first time they had arrived. She giggled as he put his face on her neck, breathing deeply, tickling her sensitive spot with his nose.

Once inside, he put her down, the couple both laughing. It was too late that he saw the whole assemble who was awaiting them. The hard fist that collided with his face was the first thing he saw of his father-in-law. Holding his now bloody nose, he winced in pain as the old man spoke with poison on his voice.

\- Stay away from her, you freak !

Edith rushed in front of her husband, trying to protect him from her father's rage.

\- Father, what is the meaning of this ?

\- Ask that to your liar of a husband !

Thomas's eyes scanned the group of people, searching for an answer, for some help. Lucille was staring at Edith with disgust but clearly avoided to look at her brother. Crowley had a little smirk on his round face, watching the baronet with dare. Dean's look of pure revulsion toward him made the young englishman shivered. The old Cushing was struggling not to hit him again, afraid to hurt Edith. The woman turned to face her husband, questionning him with her big beautiful eyes. He paled as he knew he was about to hurt the only person he truly cared about. He knew now that the feelings he had for his sibling was not love.

\- Edith, my love, please, know that I didn't know what I was doing...

\- What are you talking about ? She asked, her voice quivering.

\- He had 3 other wives and he murdered them all, Crowley answered, enjoying to cut Thomas before he could speak. And he has poisoned you, my dear.

Edith's head began to turn, her environnement shaking, her vision bluring, her ears humming. She clinged to Thomas's arms, pleading him.

\- Thomas, tell them it's not true.

He took her delicate face between his palms, covering her cheek with his blood and stared at her with adoration, trying deseperatly to anchor all of her traits in the memory.

\- I am so sorry.

He had spoken softly, his voice barely hearible. She took several steps back, distress, fear, rejet, betrayal written on her eyes. She was unable to look away from him as she was going away of his loving arms.

\- The tea was poisoned, Princess, Crowley felt the need to add to bury the baronet even deeper. It's his wifes that are haunting this place... them and his mother...

She turned to face the strange little man as he put a friendly hand on her shoulder.

\- But you don't have to worry anymore, he continued. I don't thing his Highness will have the guts to kill the heir of the Sharpe family.

He eyed at the young woman belly, smiling wickedly. The revelation was like a slap on her face as she put a shaking hand on her stomach, the memory on the actions of the previous night playing in her head. She didn't saw her father rushing to the baronet and knocking him out, punching him several times on his face, screaming :

\- You knocked my daughter up ? You bastard !

Dean went to stop the old man, holding his arms on his back.

\- She is not your daughter Bobby ! Calm down.

Edith felt on her world fall apart as she looked at her father pleadingly. This was surely a dream, just a horrible nightmare. She was going to wake up. Still looking at the man ske knew as Father, the blonde woman didn't saw Lucille came near her, rage written on all the traits of her face. The brunette quickly took the dagger off her hair which maintian her complicated hairdressing. She came rushing to the trembling Edith who still clung to her belly, knife on her hand, ready to strike and dagger her. Dean quickly unleached his mentor to try to save Edith from the small weapon. He managed to hit Lucille on the knee with his foot and she stabbed Edith on her thigh instead of on her heart. The blonde let out a scream of pain, falling on the floor. The young hunter punched the brunette hard, making her fall into inconscience and came to Edith, taking the dagger off her thigh with shaking hands. The poor girl was sobbing, didn't know what was just happened.

\- We gotta get out of here, Bobby declared, his fist red with Thomas' blood.

\- Afraid we can't, old man, the demon cut, pointing the snow storm fast approaching. We have to stay here.

Dean took Edith in his arms, carrying her in her bedroom. Her eyes were lost, she was shaking, didn't respond at everything they could say. She needed rest. The hunters didn't even think about asking Crowley to heal her, preferring her to sleep and forget for a small amount of time all what she had been through. They put without gentleness the two noble siblings on Lucille bedroom, closing the door firmly shut but not caring to lock it. The people inside was in such a bad shape they couldn't go far away on their own.

When Lucille finally opened her eyes, the night was slowly rising, the moonlight bathing her brother's face with a gentle touch. The blood on his cutting lips and under his nose was dry and some bruises had began to appear on his left cheekbone, circling his right eye. She took a moment to stare at him, appraising his sleep, the trace of the fight on his face strangley making him even more handsome. As she stroke one lock of his hair away from his forehead, he slowly opened his eyes, meeting his sister tender glare.

\- What did they do to you, my beautiful brother ? she whispered, laying to kiss the bruised cheek.

He winced in pain as she moved her kisses to his lips. He tried to turn his head away but she gripped his hair with fierce.

\- You promised, Thomas... she muttered between kisses. You are mine and mine alone...I am the only one who knows you... What you like... What you've done...

She was mad, completly and utterly crazy. He knew now that what they shared was just lust, that she was just using him with sweet words and tender ministrations.

\- Lucille, please... he began, with voice low.

She must had take that as a sign of appreciation as her hand snaked inside his pants. He was about to roll away from her when he heard a small gasp and his eyes met blue ones, the eyes he's been dreaming about, his wife's, Edith's. She stared at them with horror and Lucille smirked at her.

\- Thomas had never belong to you, my dear, the brunette said with venom in her singing voice. He even bet he had not enjoy himself last night as much as he does with me.

Edith took a few trembling steps back, the injury of her legs hurting her every walk. Lucille stood up, walking to her.

\- Now you know who we are ! You finally know who your dear husband is ! Lucille said triumphantly.

\- You're not his sister, Edith managed to say, fighting the urge to be sick.

\- Oh but, that's the beauty of it... I am !

She kept walking to Edith, the poor blonde kept backing up. She soon felt the fence of the stairs on her back, her breathing went fast and hard, a clear show of her fear. Edith looked at her husband, eyes filled with disgust and incomprehension.

\- You lied to me ! She accused the baronet, a hint of despair in her sweet voice.

\- I did, he conceided.

\- You poisoned me !

\- I did...

\- You said you loved me, she screamed back at him, coudln't believing what's was just happening.

\- I do, he said back without even a second of thinking.

Lucille looked at him with disbelief. The agony on her face was killing him. She was still his sister, still the only person that took care of him when he was a child. He didn't want to hurt her, but to free her from this poisonning relationship. She deserved better.

\- This day had to come, Thomas spoke softly at his sibling.

\- But, you said you would not fall in love with anyone else, she whispered, her breath hitching.

\- Yes but it happened.

With a scream of pure rage, she hurled at Edith, pushing her with all her strenght. Thomas saw his wife falling in slow motion, her hands outstreched at a deseperate attempt to be saved. Her blond hair flied around her face twisted with fear, making her look like an angel. He roared at despair, watching her meet her inevitable death. At mere centimeters of the ground, the time stopped, Edith seemed like flying. Lucille looked with horror at the "miracle" and hurled to her brother, stabbing him in the chest. He tried to grab the knife but she kept stabbing him several times. He crambled backwards, his hands near his heart, trying to stop the blood from spilling out of his body. Besides his sister was the ghosts of all the women of his life : his Mother, Enola, Margaret and Pamela. His son was soon near him, lying on the bare ground, looking at him with adoration. They were waiting for him to join them in their eternity of misery.

\- Oh sister, he managed to say, blood dropping of his mouth, you killed me.

He could felt a sharp cold surrounding him like a blanket. His vision was blurred and he heared from afar the voices of his only friend and his father-in-law, yelling at Lucille. Without a warning, Crowley appeared next to him, not caring about the fuss the two hunters were doing to Thomas' sister or to the ghosts who were trying their best to just protect the baronet. He kneeled near the dying man, handing him a white handkerchief. Thomas coughed blood and the demon sighed.

\- So... Your Highness... ready to make that deal now ?

In the distant recesses of his mind, he heard the lullaby Lucille used to sing when they were just children. His vision began to fade as he gazed at the strange man eyes. He must think of Edith, saved her, saved his child-to-be...

\- Yes, he murmured as he fought to not close his eyes.

He remembered what he had said to Edith, before their first dance together : " _I've always just closed my eyes to things that made me uncomfortable. It works wonderfully. Won't you try it ?_ ". Her fierce answer, the truth of her words kept him awake, struggling on the pool of his blood : " _I don't want to close my eyes. I want to keep them open_ ". Thomas wasn't aware of what was happening around him, trying desesperatly to hold to that memory. He didn't saw Crowley took a fist full of his dead wives hairs of his pocket and with a snap, set them on fire, He didn't saw Dean taking quickly his Mother's cane, salting the item before incinerate it. He didn't saw the ghosts burned as they did so. He didn't saw all that before he fainted, drifting into oblivion.


	13. Chapter 13

So, this is the end of my very first cross-over fanfiction ! I really really hope you liked it !

CHAPTER 13

When Thomas opened his eyes, he was certain he was dead. He knew Hell was awaiting for him. Certainly God could not accept such a monster. He had made his life an horror. In Allerdale Hall, he was surrounded by death. Even if his sister's and his hearts were still beating, it was all the same. They were empty shell, death had filled their souls. The only shark of hope he had managed to brought home was Edith. She was like itself. He sighed with content, knowing he did save her at the end. She had saw something in him that made him grew up. In her amrs, he had became a man, not this tiny child he was when he was in Lucille's arms. Lucille... His sweet sister he had condemned an eternity with the King of Hell himself. He would have to spend his death with that burden knowledge.

Everything was white around him, as white as his pale skin. The giggle of a baby made him turned his head and there, he saw his sweet Edith, holding a smoky crimson little infant near her. Dear God, he had not managed to save her and worst, he had dragged her in Hell. She smiled soflty at the child, rubbing his forehead.

\- Edith...

His voice was raw, as if he hadn't spoken for awhile. She snapped her head up, meeting his eyes. He could see inside her blue orbs relief but also reservation. He was not dead. He was fully alive and he was about to lose her. She hold tigher the baby before she get up.

\- You child is the only one who is left, she whispered, placing the infant on his arms. You need to let him go, for his own sake... Let him free, Thomas...

He stared at her with disbelieved.

\- What happened ?

\- Bobby, Dean and Crowley had chased the ghosts away... They saved you. Lucille is gone with Crowley, he took her far away.

Her gaze was absent, like she was avoiding him. She was wrapped her arms around her in a defensive manner.

\- Who is Bobby ? Thomas asked, trying to gain her attention.

\- The one inside my Father's body... I'm afraid that you interact only with this Bobby during all our stay here.

The baronet looked at his wife. She seemed defeated. Like nothing could ever have a hold on her. The infant on his arm began to move slightly, trying to reach the young woman. Thomas smiled softly at him, proud that his son seemed to like her.

\- What will happen to us ? he murmured as he let the baby took his finger to play with it.

\- I honestly don't know. I love you, more than my own life but this things you did... your relation with your own sister...

She shivered at the thought and sat down on the bed, near him.

\- We can make this work, he said, trying to conveice himself. I'll tell you everything. I know nothing could repear what I've done but... Give us time... If not for me then for the little being who's growing inside you...

She sighed again, fearing he was playing with her. She laid to kiss his forehead.

\- You had saved me. You chose me instead of your sister... I need time to think... Please, free your son... He does not belong in this world.

She slowly went away, never looking at him once. Thomas laid there, thinking about all he's done, his son still playing with his finger. The baronet wasn't good at saying goodbye. He didn't want to. But he had to. He stared at the small bundle on his arm, such an innoncent life who was brought into this world with so much horror and despair. He stroke gently his baby's hair before he kissed him, whispering at his ear.

\- Don't be scare, little one... You'll find me in the other world... I'll always be there for you... But I have to let you go...

Cooing, the infant smiled with adoration, putting his little hand on the cheek full of tears of his father before he slowly began to shade away, until nothing of him left. A small baby chuckle echoed on the room, last touch of his presence soon gone.

Edith went to the two Americans downstairs, wrapping herselph in her shawl as she was about to break into a million of pieces. Crowley was there, a strange smile on his little round face. He was oodly calm but, as Edith could see, Lucille was not here.

\- We had to leave, kiddo, Bobby said, uneasy.

He had a strange hat on his head, blue and white with a ood eyeshade. She couldn't reprimed a small laugh. Her father was someone very elegant and seeing him with this thing was hilarious. Dean put a friendly hand on her shoulder.

\- I wished we could have save you sooner... Please, forgive us to let you marry this...

She stopped him with a small finger.

\- He is the father of my child and, as strange as it may seem, I still love him... Father doesn't know of anything that happened... Luckily, he will help us rebuild our lives.

Bobby smiled weakly, a tear escaping from his eyes. Dean had to repress a comment, Edith clearly didn't need that. She went her tiptoes to kiss his cheek and went to hug quickly the old man.

\- Thank you, she simply said.

Crowley snapped his finger, making him and Dean disappear. She looked at her Father who was stumbling. His eyes finally met hers and he said roughly.

\- Edith... Where are we ?

Before he could reach her, a loud crack was heard and his skull crumbled, a river of blood spilling from his forehead. His skull distorted as he opened his arms to his daughter.

\- Edith...

Then, he dropped dead at her feet, the blood running down his fatal wound. She screamed.

Crowley and Lucille watched the scene with glee, hiding by a simple cloaking spell.

\- Why did you do that ? the brunette murmured with fascination.

\- He was suppose to die, haggish. By your beautiful and delicate little hands.

The King of Hell brushed his lips on her fingers. She shivered at the feeling but contained herself. She smiled wickedly at him.

\- Teach me your tricks, she whispered to him sensuatively.

He smirked back at her, grasping her by the waist.

A year later, Dean was putting the trash out. Bobby and him had just celebrated their journey through time. It was still difficult for the old man. Never had he thought about having a kid, let alone a daughter but at the very first time he had laid his eyes on her, he had cared for the young woman. Leaving her with this awful man was one of the hardest thing he had to do. Sighing at the memories of this hunt, Dean came back on the house, taking a beer to this father figure.

Not soon after taking the first sip, the door bell rang. Mumbling curses, the two hunters came to the front door. The door opened with a shrill creaking, revealing a young couple with a small baby. The man was holding the woman tighly near him, his black hair falling in front of his eyes. The baby was wriggling silently into its mothers' arms. The blond woman was staring at the two hunter with fierce eyes. They were oodly dressed, with old fashioned clothes that seemed expensives. Before them stood Thomas and Edith Sharpe with their baby. Bobby felt his knees go weak as he walked towards his once-upon-a-time daughter.

\- We need your help, she declared with a firm voice. Lucille is after us.

She put the baby into Dean's arms before she walked in, followed quickly by her husband.

\- Dean, meet Dean Sharpe… Thomas did insist on the name.

The tone of her voice was light but he could clearly sensed that the situation was urgent. What the hell was happening ?


End file.
